Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape
by Slytherin et sa Ptite Voix
Summary: Ou comment Harry se retrouve dans les appartements de Severus, où il cherche un sujet de vengeance, pour y découvrir que son ténébreux professeur de potions adore les nounours... Slash SSHP
1. Et la lumière fut

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6  
L'auteuse répond à toutes les reviews! (autant que c'est possible en tout cas!)

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

_**Chap1 : Et la lumière fut. **_

Jour 1

- Ca y est… J'ai les deux pieds et les deux fesses en enfer de nouveau…… se lamenta Harry Potter, 17 ans, Grand Vainqueur de Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus tragiquement connu et reconnu sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort.

Que sont les longues heures précédant les batailles déterminant le sort du monde… l'ultime combat face à un monstre de cruauté glaçant d'effroi, depuis plusieurs décennies, chaque magicien dont l'oreille perçoit le sinistre murmure de son nom….. Oui qu'est ce que la lave âcre et douloureuse s'échappant des meurtrissures d'un Doloris face à ça ?

Des broutilles… Pour ne pas dire Rien… Rien n'était comparable à ce que le sauveur du monde sorcier et ses précieux amis subissaient en cette première journée de 7ème année au cœur des entrailles du majestueux et millénaire château de Poudlard.

Première journée placée sous le signe tant redouté des potions….

Harry tourna… retourna… re retourna le sujet de l'interrogation surprise de « vérification des connaissances acquises au cours des six premières années », fixant d'un regard perplexe s'échappant de deux billes émeraudes largement écarquillées, la seule phrase écrite sous le titre….

…. « Importance des herbes d'Asie septentrionale »….

- ……Nié !……. fut la seule réponse qui s'imposa à l'esprit du survivant et de ses compagnons de prisons serpentards et gryffondors. Ou presque… Hermione Granger grattait sans relâche le parchemin devant elle, prouvant à l'ensemble de la classe se supériorité intellectuelle et son ardeur au travail… tandis que Ronald Weasley mâchonnait sa plume, semblant plus réfléchir à son menu du soir étant donné la langue rosée n'arrêtant pas de lui lécher les babines et le pétillant de ses yeux…. Pétillant que ne se révélait d'une telle intensité que dans la perspective d'une bonne bouffe…

Le silence qui régnait dans les cachots à ce moment précis, la crainte voire la panique qui se lisait aisément sur le visage des étudiants faisaient jubiler intérieurement l'investigateur de cette folie.

Severus Snape, directeur de Serpentard et, d'après ses élèves, UNIQUE véritable menace sorcière de ce siècle…. Loin… Très loin devant Lord Voldemort… toisait de son regard menaçant ses victimes qu'il amenait à l'échafaud. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, le pas lent, l'attitude hautaine, noble, féline, il allait et venait entre les rangs, lisant par-dessus les épaules les réponses… ou plutôt l'absence de réponse de ses pauvres jeunes sorciers condamnés.

Alors qu'Harry tentait par diverses techniques, clins d'œil aguichants, battements coquins de cils, baisers envoyés dans l'air et déclarations d'amour enflammées, de séduire sa copie dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne ne serait ce qu'un semblant de réponse pas trop idiote, une ombre se dessina sur la table, révélant la présence de son bourreau dans son dos.

Snape ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait devant cette vision de faiblesse. Harry Potter, sa sempiternelle Némésis, vaincu par KO et par deux mots : « Interrogation Potion ».

Le murmure qu'il laissa s'échapper de sa voix grave, sinistre, trahit tout le mépris qu'il pouvait faire preuve à l'égard du jeune homme.

- Potter… Puisque je remarque que vos seules idées concernant votre devoir ne sont en aucune manières plus profondes que le Néant, je vous suggère de trouver un établissement qui puisse vous délivrer vos ASPICs en ne vous faisant passer qu'une seule épreuve se limitant à une dissertation sur votre propre nullité. Bien qu'à votre âge, je doute que votre vocabulaire ne s'étende au-delà de fifilles et Quidditch.

Serpentard 1 – 0 Gryffondor

Le Survivrant ouvrit la bouche de suite, ses neurones gryffondoriens étant bloqués sur le mode « Répliques sournoises au vieux bâtard graisseux », quand la foudre s'abattit sur sa tête angélique et qu'une idée se forma dans son esprit, bien vide il faut l'avouer depuis le début du cours.

Il n'était pas réellement nul en Potions. Il n'avait simplement jamais eu envie de s'y mettre et encore moins de réussir. Il travaillerait cette infâme matière pour les examens et c'est tout. Mais s'il devait frôler le zéro absolu toute l'année (environ -273°C soit 0°Kelvin pour les incultes), autant le faire avec panache… et avec une vengeance sordide à la clé, engendrant le plus de dégâts psychologiques possibles pour ce serpent frustrée de la sifflette et de la coucougnette de Snape !

Oui s'il devait subir les remarques cinglantes de son professeur adoré toute l'année, autant que le final soit une apothéose ! Et il avait deux atouts majeurs dans poche : sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs.

Ainsi, rien de plus facile que d'espionner Snape, trouver ses appartements, y pénétrer en son absence, et trouver LE sujet de vengeance. Nous avons tous des petits secrets bien enfouis dans notre chambre pour lesquels nous préférerions mourir plutôt que devoir les dévoiler. Snape ne devait pas faire exception… Loin de là !

Alors que le gryffondor jubilait littéralement en s'imaginant découvrir des caleçons à petits cœurs roses, des chaussettes à Winnie l'Ourson, la collection complète des romans à l'eau de rose jusqu'à l'attirail du parfait petit sado-maso… d'en faire des affiches à coller dans toute l'école « Les dessous secrets du Professeur Snape »… le principal intéressé grogna la fin l'heure et de ce fait la fin de leur interrogation. Ce fut l'esprit léger et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que le Survivant rendit parchemin blanc…

°xxXXxx°

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de bonne humeur après ce que ce corbeau mal baisé nous a fait aujourd'hui ! Maugréa Ron dans un excès de gentillesse, fixant avec délice et convoitise le morceau de tarte triple chantilly, triple crème, triple sucre, triple chocolat, triple calories et triplement bon dans son assiette.

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller d'excitation.

- On appelle ça le calme avant la tempête mon cher Ronald.

- Tempête ?

- Oui Mione…

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire pire que les délires verbaux auxquels vous vous adonnez en temps normal pendant le cours ?

Sourire de la part d'Harry…

- Dans 10 mois, ce sera la fin du terrible règne du corbeau frustré ! dit-il en fixant son professeur, assit à l'écart des autres et qui mangeait sans relever la tête.

- Dans 10 mois, reprit-il en se posant une main sur le cœur et prenant un air solennel, je vous jure que cette école ne tremblera plus sous le courroux de son maître des cachots et…

- Accouche Zut ! S'écria Ron dont la totale attention l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son dessert.

Le Survivant se rapprocha de ses deux futurs complices et leur murmura son plan diabolique. Hermione secoua la tête…

- Ce n'est pas très reconnaît et respectueux… Malgré tout, Snape a parfois risqué sa vie pour nous et il reste un professeur donc…

- Stop ! Coupa Harry. Ma conscience tolérera sans aucun problème ce manque de respect étant vu comment il m'a pris en grippe dès le premier jour et rabaissé depuis. Désolé Mione, mais quand je quitterai Poudlard, je veux au moins avoir appris à cette tarentule défraîchie que ses injustices peuvent lui retomber sur le bec… Avec un peu de chance, ses prochains élèves auront un répit de quelques semaines !

Ron esquissa un sourire.

- Suis d'accord ! 7 ans de galère, ça mérite bien une petite journée de réconfort… Surtout qjiucbndhchchizamcjccuhhhahkkkkkrouch ! chchuchumm.. Finit-il la bouche pleine.

Devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis, et la légère grimace de dégoût de Hermione, Ron avala et reprit :

- Z'avez rien compris c'est ça hein ?

- …….. Ben……….

- Je disais que savoir que Snape porte un caleçon à Schtroumpfs vaut bien toutes les heures de retenues qu'on a pu se taper…

Harry prit un air rêveur….

- Ah le Grand Schtroumpfs… 5 cm, le bout rouge, des poils blancs, qui aime faire mumuse potions et déplore une absence totale de vie sexuelle… Par les miches de Ruzard Ron t'as trouvé son alter ego !

Alors que le rouquin s'étranglait de rire avec son chocolat chaud à la crème de lait grand format en y trempant ses biscottes nutella sous l'air désespéré de Hermione, Harry sortir son numéro spécial rentrée de PlayWitch pour le feuilleter jusqu'à la rubrique « enquête insolite ».

« La véritable vie sexuelle des personnages de dessins animés ! En avant première, les bourses de l'Oncle Picsou, Pourquoi Donald n'a-t-il pas de pantalon, Mickey : 50 ans de drague avec Minnie : va-t-il enfin conclure , Ariel et son monokini, La vie privée des Schtroumpfs : une femme pour tout un village ! »

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

°xxXXxx°


	2. Grande Première dans la Cage du Lion

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap2 : Grande Première dans la cage du Lion _**

Jour 3

Harry ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le surlendemain, il dîna très rapidement puis retourna au dortoir des 7ème année de Gryffondor. Il enfourna ses pantoufles en fausse moumoute de grizzli, des horreurs très chaudes, très douces, mais qu'il bénissait chaque hiver et surtout en cet instant, les sachant des plus silencieuses.

Il prit la carte des maraudeurs soigneusement cachée dans la doublure de sa valise, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité elle aussi rangée.

Avant de partir, il serra Hedwige dans ses bras.

- Mon amour…. Si je ne rentre pas ce soir… c'est que je suis mort… Ne m'attends pas et trouve toi un autre homme…

PAF ! AIE !

Harry se frotta vigoureusement le nez après que sa chère et tendre ne lui ait donné un coup de bec, visiblement de mauvaise humeur pour les blagues.

- Sale bête ! dit il d'un ton faussement répresseur, en donnant une douce caresse sur la tête de la chouette.

Hedwige se laissa aller quelques instants, en blottissant sa tête dans la main de son maître, avant de se décider à dormir. Harry s'engouffra sous sa cape, descendit le plus vite possible aux cachots, s'assit sur les premières marches des escaliers et prit sa carte.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Aussitôt la carte révéla l'emplacement de chacun.

Tous les élèves étaient encore présents dans la Grande Salle ainsi que leurs professeurs.

- Bon, maintenant, reste plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre… Une bonne demi-heure… les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras autour, le gryffondor tentait de se réchauffer un peu… Ces cachots étaient à l'image de celui qui les habitait… Froid… voire glacial… même ses orteils souffraient le martyre… Froid, humide, hostile…

………………. Attendez deux minutes... Snape humide ?... AAAAARRRGH !

Un frisson de dégoût secoua Harry de la tête aux pieds, l'obligeant pour se calmer à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, et de ce fait à baisser la tête sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Quand il vit le nom de Severus Snape bouger et sortir lentement de la Salle pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se tenait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, aussitôt suivi par son taux d'adrénaline…

Le son des pas de l'homme lui vient doucement aux oreilles puis s'intensifia. Lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui, ces claquements furent couverts par le tabourin de son cœur, battant la chamade ; bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il dut faire de grands efforts pour se lever alors que ses jambes flageolaient… Bon sang ! Avoir battu le plus grand sorcier maléfique du monde et avoir peur de son professeur de potions ! Quelle connerie !

Finalement, espionner Snape allait se révéler bien plus difficile qu'Harry ne l'imaginait. Le garçon ne savait pas ce qui obligeait son corps à réagir ainsi… Peut être le fait que l'homme avait lui-même été espion lui inspirait plus de crainte qu'il ne le pensait… Ou peut être tout simplement parce que c'était Snape… Après tout, entre Voldemort et Snape, le choix aurait été vite fait…

- Préfère une sauterie avec Voldy, qu'avoir encore à récurer les cachots à la brosse à dents avec Miss Serpillière comme unique compagnie… !

Après être sorti de ses réflexions, Harry suivit de près (mais pas trop), la fine silhouette noire qui avançait au cœur des ténèbres grandissantes. L'homme marchait vite, en faisant légèrement voler sa cape derrière lui, lui donnant cet aspect lugubre que redouter tant de monde.

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un village ravagé par le feu, sous un ciel sombre, uniquement éclairé par les éclairs menaçant à l'horizon.

- Avada Kedavra… murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque et sinistrement grave.

Une lourde porte en chêne apparue à la place du tableau.

Harry regarda son professeur la pousser assez difficilement avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il resta quelques instants devant l'entrée des appartements de sa cible.

- Bien, maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour aller jeter un œil…

Mais à peine avait-il fait demi tour que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Harry sursauta légèrement et eu juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se faire bousculer par son impassible Némésis.

Le laissant disparaître dans les couloirs, il suivit son parcours sur sa carte jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Parfait… Ils en ont bien pour une heure !

Le gryffondor prit une grande inspiration et posa ses yeux émeraude sur la peinture plongée dans l'obscurité…

- Avada Kedavra…

Sa voix était remplie d'impatience. Il poussa alors la porte et s'engouffra dans un domaine inconnu…

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était à l'image de son maître des potions…

Illuminées par des dizaines de bougies disposées de toute part, il s'agissait d'une salle à manger salon, pourvue d'une longue table en chêne massif, uniquement entourée de deux chaises disposées l'un en face de l'autre … un canapé et fauteuil en cuir vert sombre ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant d'étagères recouvertes du sol au plafond au plafond de bocaux, de fioles au contenu incertain, de grimoires n'ayant certainement pas beaucoup d'affiliation avec la magie blanche, et de notes, travaux, ou autres devoirs d'élèves en cours de correction.

Harry pénétra très lentement au centre de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés devant l'aspect hostile que lui inspirait la pièce.

- C'est pas possible ! Il sait rien foutre d'autre ! se dit-il en lisant les titres des ouvrages disposés contre les murs… Poisons en Rome Antique… Des applications du venin de Basilic aux herbes de Provence des infusions de douleur… Potions de Guérison instantanée….

Il tourna son regard vers une lignée de petites fioles délicatement rangées : Veritaserum, Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, Potion d'Appétit…

- De la décoction de Ron ! Pensa le Survivant en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Antalgique aux algues précieuses, sérum anti-aphtes, anti-verrues, anti-lycan…. Bref, le quotidien de tout maître de potion qui se respecte…

Le Survivant ne put réprimer un soupire de déception… Non, apparemment ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant…

Délaissant les mixtures, il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche et passa la tête pour découvrir un petit laboratoire où le sorcier devait réaliser ses mélanges.

Non, pas là non plus… Enfin, son attention se porta sur la dernière porte présente… Sur sa droite, recouverte du blason de Serpentard finement ciselé sur le bois dur.

- ° Sa chambre…..° lui murmura sa conscience…

- Hum…… … Il prit un moment de réflexion… Ca serait plus prudent de tenter ça un autre coup... Faudrait pas que Snape débarque…

- ° PSSSsssiiiiittt ! Sa chambre !... Son lit !

- Chhhuuuuuttt !

- ° Ses armoires !...°

- …………………….. Nan……..

- ° Ses caleçons à Schtroumfs roses !°

- …………………………. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

C'est ainsi que le gryffondor se rua sur la pauvre porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, prêt à entrer comme une furie… Quand il s'immobilisa de surprise….


	3. Une main de velours dans un gant de fer

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap3 : Une main de velours dans un gant de fer _**

Jour 3

Ce fut les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte (… le genre d'expression qui casse un mythe…), que le gryffondor entra dans la pièce après avoir refermé d'un bon coup de pied la pauvre porte de la chambre de Snape…

La chambre en elle-même ne détonnait pas du reste de l'appartement… Mêmes bougies disposées un peu partout, mêmes étagères remplies à rebord, un bureau couvert de paperasses, une cheminée de marbre noire ainsi qu'un immense lit à baldaquin sur lequel étaient élégamment rattachées des tentures de velours noir retenues par des attaches de métal clair.

Ce fut d'ailleurs sur ce dernier qu'Harry Potter trouva son Graal, ce jouissif sujet de vengeance qui dépassait de long ses rêves sous vestimentaires les plus fous…

Là, entassées par dizaines, recouvrant pratiquement la totalité du lit… Des peluches souriantes de toutes sortes semblaient inviter le curieux au gros poutou calinou : Des oursons à bonnets et cache-nez, une girafe portant des petites boots de laine, une dizaine de serpents de toutes couleurs : du rose fushia ou vert émeraude, des lapins couvert d'un haut de forme aux singes qui devaient certainement faire un sacré complexe étant donné la taille de leur banane….

- Snape a des peluches…. Snape dort avec ses nounours… Snape a un lapin rose avec un nœud papillon sur son oreiller…………………… MOUAHAHAHAHA ! OH PAR MERLIN MERCIIII POUR TANT DE BONHEUR !

C'est ainsi que le Survivant éclata d'un rire sonore et dévastateur, se courbant en avant tant son ventre le faisait souffrir….

- OH GODRIC MERCI ! Je promets de ranger ma chambre pendant un an ! Ne plus embêter Malfoy ! Ne plus dire à Ron que c'est un goinfre ! Même arrêter de faire des comparaisons dans les douches après le Quidditch parce que…. Parce que… Oh PUTAIN QUE C'EST BOOOON !

Il tenta alors vaguement d'essayer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux quand il laissa tomber la carte des Maraudeurs à terre… Y jetant un rapide coup d'œil involontaire, il vit le nom de Severus Snape arriver devant ses appartements…

Aussitôt son sourire disparu, et son joli teint rosé fut remplacé par une couleur bien plus proche du blanc cadavre…

- Oh putain, par Godric, Quel con ! J'ai complètement oublié de vérifier !

- ° Gryffondor…..°

- Chiottes !

Harry entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée, récupéra sa carte et alla rapidement se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre, entre deux étagères, là où Snape n'irait probablement pas se fourrer à moins de vouloir faire une partie de cache-cache avec lui-même… Il vérifia qu'il fut bien recouvert par sa cape d'invisibilité quand sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérèrent et que l'homme de ses cauchemars pénétra dans la chambre…

°xxXXxx°

Severus Snape, d'un air lasse après un petit trois-quarts d'heure de discussion avec le directeur sur son programme d'examen final, entra lentement dans la pièce en déboutonnant prestement sa robe de sorcier qu'il lança négligemment sur ses peluches…

- Par Salazar ! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais me lâcher ! Grogna-t-il en s'étirant le dos…

Mais après Dumbledore et son discours, ce fut autour de deux iris émeraude de ne plus le lâcher… A la lueur tamisée des bougies, le professeur de potions semblait aussi pale que la chemise blanche qu'il gardait encore… Bien plus mince également, le léger tissu qui reposait encore sur ses épaules laissait entrevoir de fins muscles fuselés tout en lui donnant une subtile aura de fragilité et de force mêlées…

Le Survivant, de sa cachette, sentit ses joues s'empourprer… Lorsque l'homme devant lui se passa la main dans les cheveux, et que ses mèches retombèrent en cascade de jais sur ses épaules, la seule image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle d'une panthère des neiges, un animal aussi magnifique que redoutable…

- V'là maintenant que je mate Snape ! Olàlà faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici avant de devenir complètement dingue !

- ° Si je peux me permettre, pour déjà confondre une panthère des neiges avec une friteuse 100 d'origine capillaire, faut déjà avoir un sacré grain !°

- …… Chuuuutt ! Merlin aide moi !

Mais la légende sorcière ne semblait de cet avis ! Alors que le gryffondor cherchait un moyen d'atteindre la porte, Snape le tira de sa réflexion.

Il se pencha légèrement au dessus de son lit et sourit légèrement à ses peluches…

- Alors j'espère que tout le monde a été sage !

- Snape sourit… Snape sourit et parle à ses peluches…. Ah ça y est je peux mourir en paix…

D'un regard et d'une voix douce, le terrifiant professeur continua…

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous aurez ce soir un nouvel ami ! Mais il faudra être très gentil avec lui… !

-…. Snape parle à ses peluches… Snape est dingue… Ouais non… En fait ça c'est pas une surprise…

Severus se pencha à côté de son bureau, d'où il tira une petite machine à coudre qu'il posa au milieu dudit bureau, accompagnée de pièces de tissus noirs, et du corps d'une frêle poupée de chiffon.

- Snape se fabrique lui-même ses peluches… Dieu existe… Il y a une justice en ce monde et je me noie dedans !

Harry se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir ce que trafiquer son professeur. Le bout du tissu noir qu'il avait aperçu était en fait une sorte de petite cape… A coté, un minuscule pull avait été soigneusement cousu dans les mêmes tons ainsi qu'un petit pantalon à poches… Snape sortit à ce moment un autre morceau de tissu de sa poche et le gryffondor reconnut avec effroi l'emblème de sa maison…

Il se pencha sur sa machine, y posa la petite cape ainsi que le blason que l'appareil cousu parfaitement de lui-même.

Severus prit alors le corps de chiffon et l'habilla délicatement… Tout d'abord le pull, le petit pantalon, et la cape qui s'ajusta parfaitement. Il sortit d'un tiroir une bande rouge et or qu'il noua avec application en cravate autour du cou du petit être…

Il se leva alors en prenant délicatement la poupée dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile et précieuse qu'il possédait…

- Mes amis… Voici votre nouveau colocataire ! Dit-il les yeux brillants aux autres peluches.

Il tourna ses obsidiennes étrangement douces vers le petit bonhomme de chiffon au joli sourire, aux grands yeux verts brodés avec attention qui semblaient moqueurs et espiègles… Et ce fut lorsqu'il ébouriffa d'un geste tendre les cheveux de laine noire qu'Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter en découvrant la dernière broderie qui ornait le petit visage… Un éclair orangé sous les mèches brunes…

- Mes amis… Voici Harry… murmure l'homme en posant sa joue, les yeux fermés, sur celle de la poupée, et en l'étreignant avec une tendresse infinie…

De son côté, le véritable Harry crut voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux…


	4. Les dessous secrets de Severus Snape

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap4 : Les dessous secrets de Severus Snape _**

Jour 3

- Soit c'est une blague… Soir je suis entrain de devenir fou… Soit Voldemort est vivant et il m'a jeté un sort… Soit c'est une poupée vaudou et Snape va sortir ses aiguilles…

Mais aux tendres caresses que prodiguait le sombre sorcier à son mini Harry de chiffon, il était facile de s'apercevoir que la dernière option était impossible…

Severus, les joues rosées et un sourire étincelant aux lèvres, ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher le gryffondor de tissu qu'il serrait fermement dans ses bras…

Le Survivant, quant à lui, avait du mal à analyser les émotions qui l'immergeaient. Il savait qu'il tremblait… Ses jambes le tenaient difficilement… Ses mains faisaient bouger légèrement la cape qu'il tenait devant son visage …

Il savait que son cœur battait… et se débattait… Contre le nuage rouge qui colorait dorénavant ses joues… Contre les légers papillons qu'il sentait prendre leur envol dans son ventre… Contre la bouffée de tendresse qui lui faisait cligner anormalement des yeux…

- J'ai l'impression de décoller du sol….

- ° Waw… Allo ! Cap Canaveral ? Ici Harry Potter en direct en orbite autour de ses hormones !°

- Raah la ptite voix ! Ta gueule 5 minutes !

- ° Va lui faire un câlin pendant ces cinq minutes…°

- On m'appelle Harry Potter le Survivant… Pas Highlander l'Immortel… !

- ° Niark !...°

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand un mouvement du côté de son professeur de potions le fit sortir de sa conversation intérieure. Snape venait de prendre sa poupée à bout de bras et l'observait…

- Tu es vraiment magnifique… dit il en souriant… Bienvenue chez toi Harry !

Il plaça le petit sorcier à califourchon sur sa hanche, comme un enfant que l'on porte.

- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi petit pirate de tissu ! Murmura Severus en pinçant la joue de son petit ami… Aller attends moi ici et sois sage !

Il posa sa merveille au milieu des autres peluches de son lit, prit visiblement un ensemble de pyjama noir, et se dirigea vers une petite porte que son espion devina comme étant la salle de bain.

Ce dernier sortir en courant, et le plus silencieusement possible… (Merci les pantoufles 100 moumoute)… lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et la referma également son faire de bruit.

Par contre, arrivé dans les couloirs des cachots, le gryffondor prit ses jambes à son cou comme jamais… montant les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et le dortoir des 7èmes années, où il jeta sa cape sur son lit, ce qui provoqua un if sursaut du seul occupant des lieux…

- GGIIIAAAAAHH ! Harry !

- Et un Ron à terre… Un !

- Ca va ? Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ? … qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? T'es tout pâle ! Remarqua le rouquin en se rasseyant sur son matelas après s'être gracieusement frotter les fesses…

Sans un mot, l'apprenti espion s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains…

- Harry… Eh!... Ca va?... Hey ! Tu me fais peur! Dis quelque chose!

- J'ai… Non j'ai rien trouvé…. J'ai… Je me suis cogné à Ruzard à un tournant… Il a failli m'arracher ma cape… J'en suis encore tout retourné !

- Ah d'accord ! Je te comprends… Alors tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-… Non…. Rien… Non… Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite… Plus tard……. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour cacher leurs tremblements…

- Rien ? Pas possible ! Il a des caleçons noirs ?

- Hein ?...

Cette remarque sortit légèrement Harry de sa rêverie…

- Ses caleçons ? Alors !

- Ah… J'ai pas eu le temps de voir… Je suis sorti juste avant qu'il ne rentre…

- Ah… Et tu comptes y retourner bientôt ?

- Demain… Mais non Snape est dingue ! N'y retourne pas abruti !

- J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose ! Qu'il soit pris au piège comme une cerise entre deux morceaux de gâteau dans une forêt noire débordante de crème fraîche !

Harry éleva un sourcil désespéré mais ne put réprimer un sourire qui fit considérablement baisser la pression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa rencontre avec Snape…

- Ron… Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi…

Le rouquin lui dévoila toute sa dentition dans un immense sourire.

- Des conneries Harry ! Enfin moins de conneries plutôt… Donc tu t'ennuierais !

Le brun s'étira en grognant.

- Aller La Crevette ! Une douche et au dodo !

- La Crevette ? Ouais t'a raison ! J'ai une queue qui fait la moitié de mon corps !

Harry éclata d'un rire sonore, saisit son oreiller et se jeta sur son meilleur ami pour se lancer dans une sanglante bataille de polochon… Qui ne se termina que lorsque le balafré s'effondra à côté de son goinfre, où ils s'endormirent totalement débraillés… mais l'esprit léger…


	5. Une nuit dans le nid du corbeau

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap5 : Une nuit dans le nid du corbac… euh corbeau ! _**

Jour 4

Dans le noir, Harry sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et se blottit contre une douce source de chaleur. Dans un sourire, il caressa les bras qui le protégeaient et tourna légèrement le visage pour embrasser les mèches qu'il savait sombres et qui lui chatouillaient la nuque…

En réponse, son gardien resserra son étreinte et dépose deux lèvres délicates au creux de son cou.

Sentant les papillons de son cœur prendre leur envol, Harry se retourna pour capturer avec tendresse les lèvres malicieuses.

- Je t'aime… lui murmura une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille, tandis que les lèvres se poser de nouveau sur sa gorge. Soufflant difficilement, le Survivant s'agrippa aux larges épaules le surplombant, tandis que le poids du corps de son amant se faisait de plus en plus sentir contre sa poitrine.

- Severus… articula dans un râle le gryffondor lorsqu'un genou indécent d'inséra entre ses jambes…

- Harry… Harry… Eh Harry! On a cours avec McGo dans 20 minutes! Harry….!... Harry Harry Harry!... J'ai faim…..

Le jeune home ouvrit difficilement un oeil pour apercevoir la face de sa crevette préférée…

- HUuUUuUuuMMM !...

Harry replongea la tête dans l'oreiller de son ami en le maudissant et même en invoquant Salazar Serpentard pour qu'il lui colle définitivement les parois de l'estomac… (Ou comment faire retomber la pression chez les pervers qui voulaient déjà du croustillant :D)

- Tu fais chier Ron merdeuuuh !

- Eh ! T'as squatté mon lit toute la nuit alors poupougne !

- « Poupougne » ? Raaah Ronald ! Si tu veux avoir un jour une chance avec Mione, tente d'avoir l'air un peu plus adulte et masculin !

- J'ai pas l'air mûre et viril ? Attends un peu et comme ça ?

Sur ce, le rouquin enleva le peignoir de bain qu'il portait pour se retrouver en caleçon à grenouilles et tenta de faire gonfler ce qui lui servait de muscles des bras…

-…. J'suis désolé… La seule chose qui me saute aux yeux c'est ta brioche…

- … C'est des prises pour assurer un meilleur contact !

-…. Raaah ! Va t'habiller !...

Sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier referma les yeux…

Snape…. Toute la nuit, il l'avait hanté… Hanté par ses bras l'enserrant, par sa douceur, ses caresses… Le voir si fragile et si tendre le bouleversait à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer…

Severus… Il y a deux jours… Ce nom le répugnait totalement et il s'imaginait déjà ridiculiser son maître des potions le jour de se remise des diplômes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son professeur écumerait de rage et de honte en voyant sa vie privée mise en scène sur les murs de Poudlard…

Severus… Ce nom était tellement plus doux prononcé contre ses lèvres…

- Raaah ! Mais arrête de déconner ! C'est Snape ! Snape ! S.N.A.P.E. ! Satyre Nauséeux A Poils Engraissés!

- ° Et pourquoi pas Super Nudiste A Pelage Erotique? °

- AAAAAHH !

Habillé, Ron surgit alors de la salle de bain.

- HAAARRYY ! MANGER !

- MMmMMMMFFFffF !

C'est ainsi que le Survivant opta pour une retraite stratégique et effectua un replongage intensif sous la couette….

°xxXXxx°

- Deuxième à droite et au fond du couloir….

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité et le cœur éclairant les sombres couloirs des cachots, Harry poussa les portes des appartements de son professeur alors que le dîner était servi ans la Grande Salle…

Il s'engouffra de suite dans la chambre du maître de potions et repartir dans sa cachette, dans un coin de la pièce, entre deux étagères…

- Salut Harry !

Le gryffondor adressa un coucou à son double de chiffon qui trônait majestueusement au milieu du lit de Snape.

- Bizarre… J'ai sur que cet abruti fétichiste l'avait fait souriant…

La poupée arborait effectivement une mise morose, et sa bouche était réduite à un mince trait horizontal.

- Et bien ça a pas l'air d'aller toi !... Snape t'as traumatisé ? Menotté et tout et tout ?

L'apprenti espion sursauta en voyant les coins de la bouche de son double s'étirer vers le bas.

- Ah putain ! Le dingue l'a ensorcelé !

- ° Chucky 5 ! Le retour du retour de la poupée fêlée !°

- CHHHuut !... MOUAHAHHA !

En voyant l'air désespéré du petit bonhomme, Harry tenta une autre question.

- Euh… Il te manque… ?

Aussitôt, mini Harry exhiba un mini sourire ne permettant aucun doute sur le positif de la réponse…

Le gryffondor ne put réprimer lui aussi un sourire, et empêcher ses yeux émeraudes de se voiler de tendresse…

-… Je crois que je te comprends…

Severus… Le visage heureux et débordant d'affection de son maître des potions lui revient en tête, lui commandant de se serrer dans ses propres bras…

- Fou… Je deviens fou… Pire que la vieille chouette de Divination...

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il s'imagina la joue contre la poitrine de son professeur… se faisant caresser le dos et embrasser les paupières… le nez… la bouche… la gorge… la poitrine…

Quand un violent claquement le ramena à la réalité. Un claquement de porte suivit d'une entrée de Snape dans la chambre.

Aussitôt, le gryffondor (le vrai !) se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et se passa la main sur son front où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, sans lâcher du regard la sombre silhouette.

Celle-ci entrait avec un large sourire, et l'homme se précipita de suite sur son Harry de tissu qu'il prit à bout de bras.

- Bonsoir mon ange ! Dit-il en tournant en sur lui-même…

- Suis pas un ange….

- ° Effectivement… Les anges sont asexués et n'ont pas d'idée perverse toutes les 2 secondes 7 dizièmes, 38 centièmes et 11 millièmes !°

- Chhut ! N'a pas d'idée perverse !

- ° Et rêver de faire goulou goulou bing bing tagada tsoin tsoin avec son prof de potions t'appelle ça comment ?°

- Mmff…

Quand Harry sortir de son intense réflexion métaphysique, il aperçut le visage de chiffon de son double s'illuminait d'un sourire… Snape serra fortement la poupée puis s'en détacha très légèrement.

- J'espère que ta journée ne t'a pas paru trop longue… La mienne fut interminable…

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de laine du petit bonhomme, qui ferma les yeux et cala tendrement sa tête dans la main de son créateur.

- Harry…

Snape lui embrassa délicatement le front avant de le reprendre contre lui, laissant la poupée enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Cette fois-ci, son étreinte dura plus longtemps, laissant tout le loisir au véritable Harry de l'observer de puis sa cachette…

Les joues en feu, le sourire étincelant et les yeux brillants d'une tendresse qu'on ne lui aurait pas imaginé, Snape n'était plus du tout le même homme…

Harry posa le sommet de sa tête contre l'armoire à laquelle il était adossé et le détailla de ses émeraudes rêveuses…

La lumière des bougies donnait toujours un scintillement surnaturel à sa peau diaphane… ce scintillement qui faisait à demi clore les yeux à Harry sous le cou d'un maléfice, s'insinuant dans ses veines et faisant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné…

Harry sentit sa respiration se saccader de plus en plus, tandis que ses membres s'agitaient de tremblements de plus en plus eux aussi incontrôlables… Même sa vision se brouillait de temps en temps sous le coup de l'émotion…

- Par Merlin…. J'ai comme une envie de… de…

- ° De le saut…°

- Raaah stop ! D'être avec lui… Simplement… Et plus de remarques scabreuses ! C'est un instant trop magique pour être souillé par tes idioties !

- ° Mais les lecteurs aiment mes idioties !°

- … Nié ?

Severus se détacha lentement et posa sa poupée sur le rebord du lit…

- Attends mois…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure léger, toujours grave mais chaud de bienveillance et de douceur…

- ° Chaud. ? Quelqu'un à parler ChAAAaleEeeUuuR ?°

- … Déplorable…

Le maître des potions se dirigea de nouveau vers la petite porte au fond de la pièce.

Le Survivant en profita, après avoir décemment rembarré sa conscience, pour s'asseoir plus confortablement et caler son dos contre le mur de manière à ce que sa position (°…°… Non tais toi !) se révèle la moins douloureuse possible…

Son double de chiffon avait le visage tournait vers lui, mais cette fois arborait un sourire radieux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté à cause de son cou non rigide…

Harry sortit la main de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et lui adresse un petit coucou de nouveau, ce qui accentua encore le sourire de la petite chose qu lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le grand lit se trouvant en face de lui.

Les autres peluches semblaient s'être d'elles-mêmes retirées sur les côtés, laissant le petit gryffondor régnait en Seigneur et Maître sur son domaine.

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement si toutes les peluches étaient ensorcelées. Toutes arboraient un joli sourire, mais leurs yeux ne semblaient pas aussi pétillants que ceux de son double…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sortie de son professeur… Qui le laissa de nouveau sans voix… Celui-ci avait revêtu un ensemble de pyjama noire dont la chemise avait été volontairement laissée grande ouverte, dévoilant une poitrine et un ventre de nacre… mince… voire très mince… ciselées par endroit de cicatrices translucides plus ou moins larges que les mouvements des muscles faisait ressortir…

Bien que très loin des critères de beauté largement répandus, cette frappante impression de fragilité couplée à la menace que pouvait qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Snape pouvait représenter ne fit, une nouvelle fois, qu'accentuer pour Harry le splendide aspect de l'homme.

Le maître des potions reprit le bonhomme de tissu et s'assit à son bureau, le petit être sur les genoux, pour se mettre à corriger quelques copies, utilisant l'encre rouge par dizaines de litres.

- « Une autre utilisation des décoctions de pétales de roses est le philtre d'amour qui sert à tomber amoureux… »…. C'est pas vrai ! J'aurais jamais deviné !

Snape éclate de rire ( ° Snape sait rire ?° ), en marquant quelques commentaires sarcastiques dans la marge.

- Comme si on avait vraiment besoin d'une potion pour tomber amoureux !...

Sur ce, il embrassa la tête de son gryffondor… Et son sourire s'envola…

En soupirant, il posa sa plume, se leva, déplaça d'un mouvement de la main toutes ses peluches du coté droit de son lit pour se coucher du coté gauche, en serrant contre son cœur sa poupée dont le sourire avait lui aussi disparu…

- Jamais je ne pourrais supporter le fait que son amour ne soit réel… Pourtant je ne supporte pas non plus son absence…

Fronçant douloureusement les sourcils, il enfouit le visage dans les cheveux de laine noire.

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieil imbécile… Un pauvre fou réduit à se confectionner des jouets pour palier sa tristesse et sa solitude…

Snape ne rouvrit pas les yeux… et au son de sa respiration calme et régulière quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant sut qu'il s'était endormi…

Lentement, Harry sortit de sa cachette, rampant en silence jusqu'aux pieds du lit de son professeur… Doucement, il posa sa joue sur le rebord du matelas et regarde le visage si proche du sien…

Le sommeil n'avait qu'en partie détendu ses traits, qui restaient contractés sous l'effet de la douleur…

Le petit gryffondor de tissu était pelotonné contre son créateur, ses minuscules bras s'étant d'eux-mêmes positionnés de manière à l'entourer.

La poupée tourna la tête et regarde Harry… Ses yeux brillaient de détresse et une larme coulait le long e sa joue jusqu'à la triste pliure de ses lèvres.

Ses émeraudes brodées lui criaient sa douleur et suppliaient son aide…

Harry, plongé dans les yeux de tissus, se sentit immergé par la peine de son double… Peine qui vient s'ajouter à la sienne et coulait en un venin âcre dans son cœur…  
Il n'était apparemment pas invisible pour ces prunelles magiques…

D'un sourire et d'un léger hochement de tête, le jeune homme accepta de porter secours au petit bonhomme qui espérait tant…

Relevant sa cape d'invisibilité, il découvrit son visage et ses bras…

D'un geste tremblant mais léger, il approcha la main du visage crispé de son professeur…

Il saisit une mèche brune, la caressant du bout des doigts pour en apprécier la douceur… la replaçant derrière une oreille… faisant de même pour une seconde…

Le sorcier se détendit un peu, laissant apparaître une ombre de sourire après un soupire de bien être...

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension… et d'envie…

- Ne fait pas ça….

Se relevant un peu plus, il posa les mains à plat sur le rebord du lit, s'y appuyant légèrement pour pouvoir se pencher sur le visage endormi…

- Arrête….. Maintenant… Par pitié…

Fermant les yeux… ne percevant plus que les battements de son propre cœur… Harry chercha à l'aveuglette les lèvres de son professeur pour y déposer délicatement les siennes…

Un baiser doux… chaste… Un instant hors du temps… Volé à celui qui désormais l'ensorcelait…

Il se sépara à regret des lèvres douces et tièdes qui désormais l'appeler sans cesse…

Rabattant sa cape d'invisibilité au dessus de lui, il prit appui contre le montant du lit, posant sa tête sur le rebord pour y fermer de nouveau les yeux… et s'endormit…

S'il avait rouvert les yeux, il se serait aperçu de l'étrange sourire qui ornait désormais le visage de son double… et du pétillant de ses yeux qui aurait pu lui paraître familier…


	6. Pris la queue dans le sac 1ère partie

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès !

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap6 : Pris la queue dans le sac ! (Première partie)_**

Jour 78

Vive les ellipses temporelles ! Alors que le temps se faisait maussade et froid dans les légendaires contrées d'Ecosse, le Sauveur du monde sorcier voyait sa température corporelle dépasser les 100°C dès qu'il croisait son professeur de potions adoré… Où qu'il passait une nuit à l'espionner et dormir à ses côtés… ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment… deux ou trois fois par semaine…

Il songeait bien à une solution pur arrêter ce petit jeu et se jeter une fois pour toute dans les bras du directeur de Serpentard… Mais chacune d'entre elles (- Coucou professeur c'est moi ! – AAAAh POTTER ! QUE FAITES VOUS DANS MA CHAMBRE! ALBUUUUS ! - Salut professeur ! Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime bien… - RRAAAAH POTTER ! Moins 3000 points pour Gryffondor ! – Bonsoir je vous espionne depuis plus d'un mois et j'ai appris que vous m'aimiez bien... On peut passer à la vitesse supérieure ? – GGGYYAAAh ! AVADA KEDAVRA !)… finissait par un sort de Mort imminent…

Connaissant tous la lenteur de nos chers gryffondors (exception faite de Miss Granger) pour piger quelque chose n'ayant pas un rapport direct avec le Quidditch, ce ne fut finalement qu'en cette belle matinée de novembre, alors que le soleil était éclipsé par des nuages menaçants, que Ronald Weasley prit sur lui de sacrifier quelques précieuses minutes de son petit déjeuner pour poser les questions qui lui chatouillaient la langue, ou moins autant que cette merveilleuse crêpe au sucre qui dégoulinait d'amour devant lui…

- Harry…..

- Mmmff ? Le jeune homme interrompit sa contemplation de la partie gauche de la table des professeurs… partie dont l'extrémité se faisait sombre sous l'ombre du maître des cachots de Poudlard…

- Dis…. Ça va faire un bout de temps que…. Tu ne passes plus toutes tes nuits au dortoir… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- …Ne t'inquiète pas chéri… Tu es le seul dans ma vie je te le promets !

- Harry !

- Raaah ! Le gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration…Et bien je continue ma quête des dessous secrets de l'être Snapien et le petit problème, c'est que je me retrouve souvent coincé comme un blaireau dans son appart'…

° Joli mensonge ! Tu te coinces « volontairement » pour bécoter Snape pendant qu'il dort ! Ca s'appelle du viol !°

- C'est un viol inconsciemment consenti donc pas véritablement un viol ! Et puis, un bisou c'est pas un viol zut !

- ° Non ! C'est bien plus marrant de voir la tête de ton copain depuis que tu lui as avoué que tu couchais avec Snape !°

- JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC SNAPE !

- ° Pas de la manière que tu aimerais !°

Le copain en question semblait à la limite de l'écoeurement…

- Et… Euh… Depuis tout ce temps tu passes tes nuits avec Snape ?

- Je ne « passe pas mes nuits » avec Snape ! Je contribue à la préservation des espèces gryffondoriennes en combattant leur principal prédateur !

-…. Et tu fais quoi pendant qu'il dort ?

Le Survivant haussa les épaules…

- Je dors aussi ! Je me fourre dans un coin… ° Près de lui…°… Je m'adosse à un mur… ° Contre son corps brûlant !°… Je ferme les yeux… ° Et ouvre la bouche !°… Et je fais dodo ! ° Et je prends sa sifflette pour une sucette !°

° VLLAAM ! AAIIEUH !°

- Bien bien… Et notre sujet de vengeance ?

-… Pas grand-chose en fait… Je suis désolé mais Snape à l'air tout à fait banal…

- Impossible ! Je te crois pas ! Snape ne peut pas ! Snape ne DOIT pas ! J'ai parié 20 chocogrenouilles à Neuville qu'après la remise des diplômes, il pourrait regarder Snape dans les yeux et lui rire à son gros nez !

-… Ben écoute… Si tu ne me crois pas, j'emprunte l'appareil photo à Collin et je te montre à quoi ressemble ses apparts et ses sous vêts ! Et tu verras qu'il n'y a vraiment °presque° pas de quoi fouetter Miss Teigne…

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes en fixant son voisin de table engloutir un chou à la crème….

- D'accord ! Mais je veux des gros plans sur les caleçons !

° AAAh ! Oui ! Tout en gros… TREEEES GROS plan !°

… T'es vraiment obsédé quand même….

- Mais dis donc Ri … C'est que tu as du en voir des trucs en passant comme ça tes nuits avec Snape…

- Des…. « trucs » ?

Le rouquin se tortilla un peu sur place…

- Ben oui quoi des « trucs »… Le genre de truc que tu fais quand t'es tout seul chez toi… Enfin voilà quoi LE truc…

° T'as vu que je suis pas le seul… Mais n'empêche… C'est vrai ça ! … C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vu Snape se dérouler le serpentin ! Tu crois qu'il est impuissant…°

Y'est peut être tout simplement moins porté que toi !

° Arrête ! Toi non plus tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer avec le Roi Lion !°

Une ou deux fois par jours ! C'est tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un de mon âge !

° ….°

…. Oui bon d'accord 5 ou 6 et je suis bon à enfermer…

Ron toussa légèrement voyant son ami reparti dans ses pensées…

- Hein ? Ah ! Euh… Désolé… Non, je l'ai pas vu faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre…

- Donc nous avons la preuve… Snape est un être totalement asexué dénué de vie socio affective… C'est sûrement du à l'unique conservation des caractères évolutifs utiles à la vie de l'être Snapien… Et comme sa recherche de partenaire sexuel fut très souvent infructueuse… Le service trois pièce de ladite espèce considérée a régressé jusqu'à disparaître… En gros loué soit Godric Gryffondor, il ne peut pas se reproduire et Poudlard connaîtra enfin la paix d'ici quelques années !

Le Survivant roula des yeux…

-… T'es vraiment grave ! Peut être qu'il existe des clonages sorciers ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire…

Son interlocuteur blêmit…..

- Comme dans Star Wars épisode 2 … Une armée de clone de Snape… Mon jeune apprenti, du coté obscure le voile vient de se déchirer… Dans l'ombre nous allons sombrer…

Une tête féminine apparut alors derrière Harry…

- En parlant de Snape, je vous rappelle qu'on a potions dans 10 minutes…

Le rouquin soupira…

- Merci Mione….

Puis leva les yeux sur le Survivant…

- Harry… Que la Force soit avec nous… Bravons ce nouveau combat au sabre laser noblement… la tête haute… Prêt à se choper une retenue avec courage et dignité !

° RROOOAAH ! Une retenue avec le sabre laser de SNAAAAAPE !°

Aussitôt le gryffondor sentit ses joues devenir rouge brique sous les pensées impures que lui insufflait sa conscience… et se cogna trois fois aux chaises de la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre non sans difficulté le couloir…

- Et ben c'est pas gagné…

°xxXXxx°

- Potter ! Moins 5 points à Gryffondor pour avoir fait brûler votre potion !

Le jeune homme sursauta et baissa son feu, vida sa mixture qui avait tourné au maronnasse, reprit de l'eau qu'il fit bouillir et tailla pour la deuxième fois le reste de ses bulbes de jacinthe au dessus du chaudron….

° Beuh… C'était tout calciné !°

Pas ma faute !

° Non bien sur c'est la mienne !... Tiens qu'on y met… Qu'est ce que j'aimerais être un ingrédient de potion !°

… Euh… Pourquoi ça ?

° Pour commencer par me faire épluché et titillé par les mains de Snape… Avant qu'il ne m'enfonce sa grosse cuillère pour touiller jusqu'à ébullition !°

Plop ! Firent le bulbe de jacinthe et le couteau qu'Harry avait lâché dans l'eau bouillante sous le choc de l'image définitivement perverse que son moi intérieur venait de le soufflait à l'oreille…

- POTTER ! Mais quel empoté ! MOINS 20 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Vous ne savez donc rien faire de vos mains !

° Baisse ton froc un peu pour voir beau ténébreux !°

Harry s'étouffa littéralement, ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement sec du bras qui renversa son chaudron brûlant sur la place d'a coté… place heureusement vide et occupée uniquement par un mur certes très beau mais surtout insensible…

- POTTER ! MOINS 30 POINTS DEHOOOORS !

Le balafré chopa ses affaires à toute vitesse et se rua sur la porte des cachots, croyant voir Snape se lever de son bureau avec une tronçonneuse à la place des bras et des kalachnikov dans les yeux…

Il couru pour rejoindre la salle commune gryffondor où il entra en balançant ses affaires avec rage sur le canapé...

Collin, qui lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, fit un magnifique bond digne du meilleur kangourou de Bernard et Bianca 2…

- WAW ! Nom de dieu Harry tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles !

Le Survivant reprit son souffle cinq secondes et regarda le garçon qu'il avait effrayé… Son cerveau jusque là en veille se réveilla…

- Dis Collin… Tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ?

Le petit gryffon lui fit un magnifique sourire, les yeux brillants de fierté de pouvoir aider le Grand Harry Potter.

- Oui oui bien sur ! Tout ce que tu veux…

Harry montra alors ses deux canines pointues dans un sourire carnassier…

- Tu veux bien me prêter ton appareil photo jusqu'à demain ?...


	7. Pris la queue dans le sec 2ème partie

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès !

PS : Petite scène perverse pas détaillée du tout!… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin ! Et plus c'est long… Plus c'est bon :D

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap7 : Pris la queue dans le sac ! (Deuxième partie)_**

Jour 78

- Ouais ! Ca c'est bien nul !

Harry Potter prit en photo une neuvième rangée de potions en tout genre pendant que la soirée «buffets de desserts uniquement » battait son plein dans la Grande Salle, à la grande joie de Sieur Weasley et de son sacro-saint estomac…

- Alors on va prendre aussi la table… La jolie ptite tatable à son Riri! Fait moi un grand sourire !

Cling !

Le Survivant enleva son œil de derrière l'objectif pour regarder ce qu'il pourrait encore photographier dans cette pièce pour convaincre son enzyme gloutonne préférée que la Sexy Snape Partie n'aurait finalement pas lieu, étant donné la morosité du personnage…

- Ah oui tiens ! Ca, ça va calmer ses ardeurs !

Le jeune homme braqua une montagne de copies qui traînait sur une chaise, zooma sur le « Désolant » qui l'ornait, puis prit un autre cliché…

- Désolant… C'est pas mal je trouve ! Moi j'ai toujours eu des Désolant Triple Moins sur ma copie !… Avec de jolies petites notes à coté qui prouvent bien que de la Haine à l'Amour… Il n'y a vraiment qu'un pas !

Il récapitula alors : deux photos du salon, neuf des préparations et des ingrédients en tout genre, une de la jolie tatable, une autre avec des devoirs en cours de correction, la cheminée, la porte, re la porte, et même le sol ! Conclusion : le tour était bien fait…

-… Peut-être en prendre une de la chambre en cadrant bien sur les armoires…

Il entra alors et visant une penderie, puis le bureau, son coin où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier, un ensemble de bougies, les étagères couvertes de bouquins… Bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…

° Tu pourrais au moins vérifier la couleur de ses calbars !°

Ah tiens… T'es là toi ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu !

° La situation présente m'inspire pas ! C'est pas ma faute !… Te voir braquer le mobilier de Snape sans la moindre imagination me désole à un point… Tu ne peux même pas en douter !°

… Ok…. T'as une solution pour rendre ça plus joyeux ?

°… Aller merdeuuh ! Fouine dans ses armoires ! Moi aussi je veux savoir si Snape à des chaudrons bouillants dans son caleçon ! °

Sur son caleçon…

° Juste pour l'instant Harry… Juste pour l'instant…°

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha d'un petit placard… Se faisant, il tourna les yeux pour regarder le reste de la chambre et croisa celui de son double… Dont le regard s'était assombri, les sourcils froncés, comme étant sur le point de le réprimander…

Le rouge et or soupira…

- Aller fais pas la tête c'est pour rire… Je ne vais rien photographier d'humiliant, je te le promets…

La poupée ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant ses bras croisés et son attitude coléreuse…

-… Oui je sais, c'est particulièrement gamin ce que je fais ! Aller ! C'est pour faire plaisir à Ron !... J'ai plus vraiment le courage d'embêter Snape de toute manière…

Le jeune homme fut de suite pris d'un violent frisson qui le cloua sur place… Ca recommençait… Des palpitations… des tremblements … un délicat étau lui enserrant l'organe qui lui donnait la vie… le pressant pour que son amour se déverse dans son corps et qu'il s'embrase… Oui, rien que le fait de parler du maître des potions, d'y penser,… pas totalement… ne l'effleurant que d'un bout de rêve… dans son cœur et son corps s'allumait un braisier dévorant ses jours et ses nuits…

°… Bon t'as fini avec ton roman à l'eau de rose ! C'est pas la saga du dimanche après-midi sur M6! Je veux du concret moi ! Et du triple X !°

Pfff… C'est bon j'y vais j'y vais !

Il ouvrit les doubles portes du placard pour se retrouver devant une rangée de pantalons noirs, chemises noires et blanches, robes noires, capes noires, vestes noires, écharpes noires, pyjamas noirs, chaussettes noires, chaussures noires, sorties de bains….

° Noires ?°

…Non rose fluo !

° Non c'est vrai !°

… Non…

° AaaAaah !°

Il s'abaissa et ouvrit un petit tiroir… Un tiroir à sous-vêtements… Un tiroir qui lui sembla plus comme une grosse pochette surprise que comme quelque chose ou faire du rangement !

° Oh ouais j'adore J'ADOooOooRE !°

Ave de grands yeux de merlan frit… Harry déplia devant ses billes écarquillées un caleçon blanc à petits cœurs roses avec des ailes blanches et une auréole…

- Oh par Godric….

Il plongea la tête pour trouver un noir décoré d'un petit canard jaune à l'endroit stratégique… un autre avec l'inscription « I'm a bad boy »… un autre avec des serpents en cœur, des cœurs à cornes de démon, des ptites bananes enchantées qui sautent au niveau des fesses…

° Oh par Godric… Ca c'est le genre de trucs qui cassent un mythe…°

… MOUAHAHAH ! J'adore ! Je veux les mêmes !

° Arrête ! Toi qui fait des complexes de taille ! Popole va encore plus se recroqueviller de peur !°

Je fais PAS des complexes de taille !... Enfin si… Mais uniquement dans les douches de Quidditch quand il n'y a plus d'eau chaude…

°… Ah ça…. C'est plus un poisson rouge qu'une anguille…°

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon anguille !

° Ouais ! Qu'elle est entrain de frétiller !

Hein ?

Le gryffondor tira sur l'élastique de son bas de pyjama et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur…

- Ah c'est pas vrai…. Naaann…

° Eeeh si !°

-… En passant par là c'est bon… Je ne suis plus complexé…

° M'étonne pas… Au dessus de 17cm, on peut garder la tête haute !°

… J'ai jamais mesuré…

°… Sers toi de ta main pour le faire !°

T'es fou ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant !

°…. Bon bon d'accord… Sssssssnape…

Le jeune homme rougit d'un coup en sentant ses muscles se contracter…

Fais pas ça…

°… Sssssssssseverusssss….°

… Nan….

La main d'Harry… Tenta de s'accrocher à la première chose qu'il put pour retrouver son calme… Et s'empara de la papatte d'un orang-outan poilu en string en paillettes…

-… Nom de Dieu… Pas maintenant… Pas ici….

°… Oh oui Professeur… Fouettez moi !... Battez moi !... Déshabillez moi !... Faites moi un gros suçon sur mon cornichon !°

… Nan… Nan… Nan… NAN… … … … … … … SI!

Le jeune homme repoussa un peu l'appareil photo qui était à ses genoux, et se dégagea de sous sa cape d'invisibilité qui lui semblait étrangement chaude… Il ferma les yeux alors que sa mimine descendait taquiner ses kiwis et son pilier de tente scout…

° Hum… Ca va mon Riri ?°

O o o oh ! Oui i ii i ii i ! Oh putain qu'c'est bon!

° Non pas là!... Appuie plus là! Sur la fraise tagada !°

Oh ouiii ! J'adooOore les sucreries !

° Moi aussi j'aime qu'on me fasse des gâteries !°

Raaah !

Occupé(s) comme il(s) étai(en)t, Harry n'entendit pas la porte d'entrer légèrement grincée alors que le maître des potions de Poudlard rentrait silencieusement dans son domaine, après une visible overdose de sucre qui l'avait mieux de mauvaise humeur en plus que lui assignait un horrible mal de tête… Le genre de mal de tête qu'il pouvait avoir quand il lisait les copies des gryffondors par exemple… Ou que Dumbledore lui demandait pour la vingtième fois dans l'après-midi si il souhaitait un bonbon au citron…

Il arriva donc à la conclusion d'un bon gros dodo dans les bras de son petit Harry de tissu était la meilleure solution possible à tous les malheurs de sa vie…

Poussant un soupire de fatigue, il poussa la porte de sa chambre…

°xxXXxx°

° Vas-y cor un peu ! Fais péter le volcan en éruption !°

GY AH AH AH !

Se libérant avec un sourire conquérant, la langue pendante à moitié dans le style des meilleurs Tex Avery, Harry murmura un sort pour faire disparaître toute trace de sa faiblesse et fit reclaquer l'élastique de son pantalon…

Ah maman… On est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même… T'es cor vivante la ptite voix ?

° . . . . . . . . . . Aga . . . . . . . . . . . .°

Ok Message reçu…

Quand il ouvrir finalement les yeux… Ce fut pur voir la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir… Et se glaça sur place…

°xxXXxx°

Severus Snape entra dans sa chambre tendrement allumée de dizaines de petites bougies, lucioles d'espoir dans les profondes ténèbres des cachots de Poudlard… Enfin il allait avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité… Et il pourrait penser à ses jolis yeux verts qu'il n'avait pas vu de la soirée… Savoir Weasley entrain de se rendre malade de desserts avait du lui couper l'envie de venir…

Il se tourna pour refermer la lourde porte quand son regard en croisa un autre…

- ….

-….

…

° …°

- … POTTER !

°. . . . . . Oups . . . . . . °

Le jeune homme sursauta comme une vraie grenouille, se cognant contre la porte du placard qu'il avait ouvert, renversant l'appareil photo de Collin par un coup de pieds du à la surprise !

- GYAH !

- POTTER ! PAR SALAZAR QUE FAITES VOUS ICI !

Le maître des potions jet un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme, à l'appareil et aux caleçons déballés...

- POTTER QUE FAITES VOUS ? Vous êtes venu prendre des photos pour m'humilier c'est ça ?

°... On est dans la merde...°

Chiottes...

° Tu veux un bon conseil pour tirer la chasse d'eau ?°

Nié ?

° Saute lui dessus !°

Mais le gryffondor était bien trop terrifié pour tenter de faire un seul mouvement... Et il se contenta de bafouiller...

- Mais... Mais non... Non... Professeur... Professeur je... Je ne suis pas... je n'étais pas entrain de... Je vous promets je...

- CA SUFFIT !

Le rouge et or partit se recroqueviller dans le coin de la pièce qui l'avait si souvent accueilli quand il vit les étincelles de fureur qui illuminaient les prunelles de son professeur... Il tremblait de fureur, hurlant et l'insultant de tous les noms, tandis que sa cape voletait dans tous les sens, lui donnant l'air d'un diable déchaîné alors que l'Enfer s'embrasait autour de lui...

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS POTTER ! Ah oui je vois déjà les gros titres demain ! Severus Snape a des peluches et des jolis caleçons décorés ! Le sale directeur de Serpentard n'est qu'un psychopathe pleurnichard ! Le maître des potions : De la terreur au ridicule !

- Sale morveux ! Tout le portrait de cet abruti congénital de James Potter ! Comment osez vous ? Comment osez vous venir chez moi !

Severus s'approcha de Harry à grands pas, l'agrippa par les cheveux et le tira hors de sa cachette, ce qui valu un cri de douleur de la part du Gryffondor...

° Oh putain ! Ca va chier ! Moi j'me casse !°

- Espèce de sale petit voyeur !

° Ah non ! Finalement je reste !°

- Pitié non Monsieur arrêtez... Je vais vous expliquer...

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Potter ! La situation me parait très simple !

Le sorcier prit sa baguette et l'appuya fortement contre la joue du jeune homme...

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça cette fois Potter... D'après vous... Est ce que Dumbledore m'en voudra sir je vous fais sauter...

° Le pucelage !°

... la tête ?

° Aaah...°

Harry (le vrai, pas la ptite voix qui elle est très en forme comme d'habitude !) était littéralement paralysé sur place, ses grands yeux verts à moitié noyés de larmes, secouant la tête en murmurant des « non » de plus en plus faibles...

° Ah je t'en prie... Vise bien la tête... Pas la queue pas le queue!!!°

Severus le regarda avec un air mauvais puis se figea... et relâcha sa prise... Son visage passa de la colère pure, à la surprise pour finir dans une expression de tristesse infinie...

- Sortez Potter... Dégagez d'ici vous m'entendez ?... Je ne veux plus jamais... jamais... avoir affaire avec vous... Vous parler... Ou même me rappeler que vous existez...

- Mais Monsieur qu'est ce que...

- J'ai dit dehors Potter... DEHORS !

Le Survivant attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que l'appareil photo de Collin, sortit en courant des appartements de Snape et couru aussi vite qu'il put à la tour Gryffondor... Où se jetant dans son lit, il éclate en sanglots...

°xxXXxx°

Severus, dans ses cachots, tentait de reprendre pieds après la trahison de son amour, faisant exploser les minces espoirs de bonheur qu'il s'était forcé à construire.

Il se rapprocha alors de la chose qui lui avait produit un tel choc lors de son altercation avec Potter...

Sur son bureau... dans la pâle lueur des bougies... le petit Harry de tissu pleurait à chaudes larmes écarlates, la bouche déformait par un rictus de douleur... Ses yeux qu'il avait lui-même brodé verts étaient à présents de simples orbites noires, étrangement vides de toute lumière... comme les prunelles d'un rêve qui s'éteint...


	8. Quand Dumbledore s'en mêle

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès !

PS : Chapitre mélo-romantico... ZE retour réel de la petite voix au chapitre 9 !

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap8 : Quand Dumbledore s'en mêle..._**

Jour... 115

Ou 8000 dans la tête de notre Potter national... Depuis la scène de la chambre où son professeur adoré l'avait trouvé en pyjama entre ses caleçons à biquettes sauteuses et son gorille poilu à string à paillettes, le temps lui semblait incroyablement long, et incroyablement monotone...

° Quand ya de la longueur c'est jamais monotone !°

... Enfin... Une certaine partie de Potter trouvait le temps long et monotone... Quoique... La petite voix elle-même avait connu des jours meilleurs... Son humour salace ne faisait plus rire celui qui l'abritait aussi souvent qu'avant... Et ses pulsions se trouvaient amoindries même si verbalement, elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour...

L'ambiance à Poudlard n'était d'ailleurs pas la meilleure pour réveiller sa libido hors du commun... En effet, depuis le fameux soir, les cours de Potions étaient devenus... glacials... Non pas qu'ils rayonnaient du soleil torride des Caraïbes avant, mais au moins les petites altercations verbales entre Harry et son professeur mettaient une ambiance qui, maintenant qu'elles avaient disparu, manquaient terriblement à l'ensemble de la classe...

Maintenant, Snape ne relevait la tête de ses copies ou autre travaux que pour enlever des points à Gryffondor, sans la moindre petite pique, la voix tranchante et dans l'indifférence la plus complète.

- Longdubat ! Moins 10 à Gryffondor pour avoir fait tourner votre potion au rose fushia...

- Weasley... Moins 5 point pour bavardage...

- Potter... Moins 10 points pour aider Longdubat...

Au total...

Serpentard 0 / - 234 Gryffondor en à peu près deux mois... Un record à inscrire dans les registres de l'école...

C'était la dernière chose que Severus arrivait à faire en ce qui concernait le Survivant... Lui adresser la parole que pour enlever des points, sans lui adresser un moindre regard, un moindre mot particulier qui pouvait montrer qu'il s'adressait à lui particulièrement si ce n'est l'emploi de son nom...

Il avait envie de l'éradiquer totalement de sa vie... Qu'Harry devienne transparent voire totalement invisible... L'avoir vu briser le seul rêve qu'il abritait depuis des années, l'avait renfermé sur lui-même, au point de le faire passer pour une simple ombre allant et venant succinctement par ses élèves, qui autrefois épier ses moindres faits, gestes et paroles pour tenter d'éviter une remarque désobligeante...

L'ombre d'une ombre... Un vague murmure au détour d'un couloir, un frisson involontaire parcourant les jeunes sorciers quand ils évoquaient leur peur face à ce silence inhabituel, un chuchotement s'élevant des profondeurs du château, reflet d'un froid plus menaçant que l'hiver...

L'hiver... Quand Harry releva la tête de son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils écarlates de la salle commune Gryffondor, son regard accrocha les délicats flocons de neiges qui commençaient à ensevelir le paysage sous un fin duvet blanc... Son visage se para d'un sourire triste...

... Tout est si pâle... ...

Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre, détaillant à travers les arabesques de givre qui la couvrait les courbes de terre enneigées au pied du château...

... Blanche... Immaculée... Comme sa peau... sous la lumière des bougies...

Le Gryffondor s'enveloppa dans ses bras, imaginant l'étreinte que sa Némésis aurait pu lui accorder... Il revoyait sans cesse ses yeux lorsqu'il câlinait son double de chiffon... la joie... la tendresse, la douceur infinie qu'il y décelait... et les promesses qui y rayonnaient... d'un amour absolu, accordé sans retenue, sans modération...

Puis cette nuit là... La colère, la peine... le chagrin... Et puis plus rien... L'indifférence semblait pire que la haine q'ils se vouaient avant... Au moins à cette époque, il avait eu l'impression d'exister...

° Pleure pas Harry allons arrête...°

... Tiens t'es là toi... Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu...

° Suis toujours la pour toi... Désolé si je t'avais pas obligé à rendre visite à la veuve et aux deux orphelins on en serait pas là...°

... Bah...

Le rouge et or se frotta doucement les yeux... Il les referma pour tenter de retrouver son calme, et d'endiguer les tremblements nerveux qui avaient pris possession de son corps... Il ne les rouvrit que pour voir Hedwige tapoter derrière le carreau...

Voir sa vieille amie lui décrocha tout de même un sourire... Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et la prit dans ses bras...

- Bonjour Hedwige...

L'oiseau frotta sa tête contre la joue du jeune homme et désigna un message accroché à sa patte... Message qu'Harry s'empressa de détacher et de lire...

_Mon petit pingouin..._

_Peux tu passer à mon bureau dès que tu en as le temps... Tout de suite serait le mieux..._

_A.D._

Harry sourit et replia le message qu'il mit dans sa poche... Voir le vieil homme se comporter en grand-père attentif et attentionné en ce moment lui faisait le plus grand bien... Il songea même à lui demander un câlin... Connaissant Albus, il sauterait hors de sa chaise les bras ouverts...

° Tu crois qu'il a une barbe pareille... partout... ?°

...Ah... Mais comment tu peux penser à ça...

° Désolé je me contrôle pas...°

Sil te plait... Ménage toi un peu...

° Vais essayer... Je suis désolé c'est des réflexes ! C'est comme Hagrid... Tu crois que c'est un géant partout ? Avec la barbe et tout et tout ? C'est un peu comme mettre une perruque à un éléphant non ?°

°... Je me la ferme c'est ça hein... ?°

Ouais...

Le Survivant rangea rapidement son livre et sortit pour emprunter les nombreux escaliers fous avant de se rendre au bureau du directeur... Avant de prononcer le mot de passe, il se racla la gorge...

- Huum... Sorbet au citron et coulis de framboise !

Aussi le passage se découvrit...

° J'étais sur que Dumbichou aimait les gâteries !°

Franchement... Pour un coup, j'ai pas envie de savoir...

Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêtant en entendant une voix grave... terriblement familière...

- Non Non non et Non Albus ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et je n'en veux pas surtout !

- Allons Severus ! Arrêtez un peu de faire le gamin ! Encore un anniversaire que vous n'allez pas fêté c'est tellement triste ! Que vous le vouliez ou pas... Ce 9 janvier sera spécial ! J'y veillerai...

- NON NON NON ET NON ! Cette tradition ridicule de fêter le fait de vieillir m'horripile au plus haut point !

- Vous aurez tout de même un cadeau !

- Mmmmf... Dites moi Albus... Pourquoi me demander mon avis alors que de toute façon vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête...

-.. Allons qu'allez vous imaginer !

Le vieil rit alors... De son rire magique et apaisant... Un son fluide aux notes pétillantes de malice...

-... Veuillez m'excuser... Mais j'ai autre chose à faire...

- Bien sur Severus bien sur... Nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes un homme très occupé...

Le maître des potions se releva et tenta de faire fît de son envie de sauter à la gorge du vieil homme...

- Au revoir Albus...

- A bientôt !

Le professeur sortit de la pièce... s'arrêtant une seconde en croisant le regard d'Harry, regard qui malgré une note de peur, brillait d'un éclat peu commun...

- Bonjour Prof... Commença t il sans parvenir à maîtriser le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres...

Son interlocuteur détourna les yeux et le contourna sans un mot...

Le petit gryffondor dont le cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant l'homme sentit ses jambes faiblir et les larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux... Encore... Encore et encore... Il avait envie de crier... De lui crier de le regarder, de lui crier qu'il existait, qu'il était désolé, que c'était un malentendu... Qu'il n'y avait pas une nuit où il avait imaginé la scène se dérouler autrement... Où il avait réussi à trouver la force de parler, de lui expliquer... La force d'enfin le prendre dans ses bras en implorant son pardon... Lui avouer qu'il passait son temps à le regarder dormir, à lui voler de légers baisers innocents, pour avoir l'impression de lui appartenir... Lui dire que même si lui, comme sûrement la plupart des personnes l'entourant, se trouvait laid, l'éclat de ses yeux et de sa peau lorsqu'il riait à la faible lueur des bougies lui apparaissait aussi éblouissant que les reflets du soleil sur le lac interdit lors d'un bel après-midi d'été...

Au lieu de cela, il regarde l'air absent la silhouette noire descendre les escaliers, il suivit le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'un souffle avant de totalement disparaître...

- Harry ?

La voix de Dumbledore était inquiète... Ses sourcils étaient douloureusement froncés et il se tortillait légèrement les doigts...

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'installa en face du vieil homme...

- Pardon Monsieur... J'étais ailleurs...

Le sage sorcier soupira...

- Harry... Je m'inquiète pour ta santé mon petit... Tu as l'air... si... absent ces derniers temps... Il faut absolument remédier à cela... Tu veux un bonbon ?

Le gryffondor esquissa un sourire... Comme si les sucreries étaient une solution à tout...

- Oui je veux bien monsieur...

Et puis après tout pourquoi pas... Dumbledore lui tendit une immense sucette rose rouge et jaune qu'il regarda avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé, souriant vraiment pour une fois depuis des mois...

- Waw ! Merci ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir d'aussi grosse !

°...°

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils avec un large sourire tandis que le jeune homme attaquait sa sucrerie... et s'immobilisa en rougissant, comprenant le sou entendu de sa réponse...

- Euh ... en fait... je...

Le vieil homme ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et éclate de rire... aussitôt suivit par son petit-fils adoptif...

- Tu vois Harry... Un simple exemple pour te montrer que... Nous pouvons trouver un peu de joie dans les choses les plus simples de la vie... Même lorsque le temps nous parait sombre... Cette petite parcelle d'innocence et d'imagination que nous gardons de notre enfance... Peut suffire à chasser les nuages et à apaiser notre âme...

Le vieil homme marqua un arrêt puis fixa Harry au dessus de ses lunettes en demie lune...

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs Harry dans notre existence...

Sa voix se faisait lente... mais débordait de réconfort...

- Les plus faibles et les plus sensibles auront tendance à ne voir que ces erreurs et ne prendront pas conscience de leur importance...

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, en signe d'incompréhension...

- Personne n'est infaillible mon garçon... Tu as eu sur les épaules... très longtemps... un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour un jeune homme de ton âge... Ce poids n'a pourtant jamais réussi à te faire céder... Alors aujourd'hui... Que tu es enfin confronté à des problèmes plus humains... N'oublie pas cette époque... N'oublie pas qu'ici, tu as des personnes qui t'aiment... Et que rien n'est définitif... Si ce n'est la Mort... Et encore... Tu as pu voir que certains se plaisent à la contourner de mille et une manières...

Le gryffondor esquissa un sourire... C'est vrai qu'à part s'enfermer dans la déprime... Il n'avait rien fait de spécial ces derniers temps...

Dumbledore esquissa son légendaire sourire du « n'oublie pas que je sais tout »...

- Je suis certain que... Si tu cherches un peu... Tu trouveras un moyen de rectifier certaines fautes...

Dumbledore illumina d'un geste le petit sapin de noël qui traînait sur son bureau... Aussitôt, les neurones gryffondoriens de notre Harry national entrèrent en connexion et produisirent une vive étincelle d'électricité étant le temps qu'ils étaient en veille...

Sapin de Noël... Noël... Cadeau... Décembre... Janvier... Anniversaire... Cadeau...

Cling! Et la lumière fut!... Harry se leva d'un bond…

- Merci Monsieur! Merci! Je vais m'y atteler de suite! De suite !

Le vieil homme sourit...

- Va Harry... Va... Et passe une bonne soirée... Nous sommes le 23 décembre... N'oublie pas bientôt d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !

Les émeraudes du Survivant étincelèrent de mille feux !

- Pour sur ! Je n'oublierai pas !

Sur ce, il quitta précipitamment le bureau, et courut jusqu'à la tour gryffondor... Fouinant dans ses affaires, il sortit un crayon de bois et une feuille de papier et commença à dessiner et annoter son plan de survie et de « chopons Snape une bonne fois pour toute ! »...

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de sortir la petite voix de sa torpeur...

° Alors on remet ça ? Plan d'attaque kamikaze avec recherche d'un résultat triple X digne du plus grand Rocco Sucekiki de tous les temps ?°

Harry sourit dangereusement...

Oui mon amour... Toi et moi... Réunis... Pour la dernière étape de notre périple... De ce coup résultera notre bonheur à tous les deux...

° Et la disparition totale de ton pucelage ! C'est pas ça mais bientôt, si ça continue, ta main droite fera le double de la gauche !°

Raaah ! Alors prêt ?

°... Fin, Prêt, Paré !... Je me remonte les burnes et on y va ! Je veux Snape nu avec un joli ruban rouge autour du cou dans moins d'un mois !°

MOUAHAHAH !

Et oui... On était un 23 décembre...


	9. Quand Ptit Harry rencontre Ptit Sévi 1

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès !

PS : Désolée pour le retard ! Le temps manque beaucoup aux étudiants internationaux. Snif... Spéciale dédicace à Dekado pour m'avoir inconsciemment donnée un bon coup de pieds aux fesses hier !

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap8 : Quand Ptit Harry rencontre Ptit Sévi : Partie 1_**

Jour 117

25 décembre...

- HARRY !!! HARRY HARRY !!! Reveilles toi c'est Noël!!! HARRY! HARRY HARRY HARRY!!! Bouge tes grosses fesses de moules hors de ta coquille!

... Saucissonné dans ses couvertures, avec juste un bout de nez et une tignasse ébouriffée dépassant d'un côté (ça rime en plus !), le Survivant ouvrit difficielement un œil pour entrevoir sa crevette préférée temporairement transformée en kangourou facteur, étant donné les bonds qu'il faisait dans le dortoir...

-... Y'est quelle heure ?

- 7h52min32secondes !!! Désolé je en tiens plus ! J'ai une furieuse envie de cadeaux !!!

°...ZZZzZZzzZZZzz Hein Quoi ???! Une furieuse envie de sado-maso ??!°

$ Et tu ne le fais même pas exprès en plus... Alala Bonjour toi... Et Joyeux Noël !$

Bâillement de la part de la petite voix...

° OUarf ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Alors il est où mon cadeau en forme de Sexy Severus Snape ??°

La Survivant adressa un sourire à son meilleur ami impatient...

- Alors on y va ?

-... On y va !!

Prenant chacun un peignoir, les deux jeunes Gryffondor descendirent les escaliers les menant à leur salle commune. Sous un sapin éclairé de mille et un petites bougies volantes, des cadeaux de toute taille, de toute forme et de toute couleur les attendaient en leur tendant les bras.

- C'est moi qui commence !!

Le rouquin se lança sur un paquet rouge entouré de ruban vert et le déchira ; complètement survolté...

- AAahh NON ! O cauchemar !!!

Ron y sortit la tradition familiale de la famille Weasley... Un pull marron sur lequel un R gigantesque blanc cassé avait été tricoté avec amour... Le Survivant éclata de rire !

- Bah au moins les couleurs suivent à peu près !! C'est pas comme la fois où...

Son ami lui lança un paquet identique portant son nom...

- ... Nan...

Il commença très lentement à le défaire, les yeux exorbités et les joues prenant une adorable teinte pastel rose... Harry en sortit le même accessoire terriblement fashion... mais décliné en orange avec le H vert et tellement long qu'il devait lui arrivait mi-cuisses...

- NAAAN !!! Mais elle pensait à quoi en associant ses deux couleurs ?? Je vais ressembler à une citrouille d'Halloween qui a rétréci au lavage ! C'est pas vrai, c'est un véritable tue-l'amour !!

Le rouquin pouffa en imaginant son ami avec une bougie dans la tête s'écriant « des bonbons !! Ou la vie !!! »...

° Tue l'amour ? Moi je trouve pas... Imagine Snape dans ce pull... Avec UNIQUEMENT CE pull qui lui arrive tout pile en dessous de ses ptites fesses, les manches remontées et te suppliant du regard de venir lui enlever étant donné qu'il a TERRIBLEMENT chaud !!!°

Le Survivant ne sentit pas le rouge lui monter franchement aux joues... Mais en revanche, le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres au même moment, lui, était parfaitement volontaire...

- Bah aller ! Ca peut toujours servir !

Il plia soigneusement la laine douce et posa le pull sur un fauteuil proche de lui.

- Tu ouvres le prochain Ron ?

Le Rouquin prit un rectangle vert au pieds de l'arbre et lu à voix haute la petite note écrite soigneusement...

« Mon cher Ron,

Joyeux Noël !! J'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir ! Il pourra sûrement t'être utile dans ta vie amoureuse et contient les secrets lui plus farouchement gardés depuis la nuit des temps menant à la symbiose et l'entente parfaite...

clin d'oeil... Hermione

PS : Attention sa lecture peut provoquer des réactions spontanées inattendues ! »

Le rouquin était devenu livide... Les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire aguichant gentiment le sol qui ne devait plus se trouver qu'à quelques millimètres... Le Survivant lui se mordait le poing pour tenter de ne pas rire devant la réaction de son ami...

-... « Dans ma vie amoureuse »... « Des secrets menant à la symbiose et l'entente parfaite »... Elle m'aurait tout de même pas acheté le... le... le...

° Ca sent le Kama Sutra tout ça !! Mouahaha ! Attention cette année, le Père Noël est un pervers !!!°

- Aller Ron ouvre !!!!

-...Oh par Godric...

Le jeune gryffondor défit tout doucement l'emballage, commençant par l'ouvrir aux extrémités...

- Oh nom de Dieu Harry c'est un bouquin !!!

- Aller continue !!!

° Ouiii encore !!°

Le rouquin, rouge au possible et le cœur battant la chamade découvrit d'un geste très lent le cadeau bien emballé et en lu la couverture...

- « Dans la collection Charme... »

° Victoire !!!!°

- « ... et Sortilège... Les mille et une manières de prendre conscience de son attraction physique et réveiller le prédateur qui sommeille en nous. Ouvrage reconnu médicomagiquement d'intérêt public par la Société Magique d'Entraide aux Victimes d'Isolement Social... »

Silence...

-... MAIEUH !!!!

Harry explosa malgré lui...

- Ah mon pauvre Ron !!! Fallait pas te plaindre devant elle en la suppliant de faire quelque chose !!!

- C'était censé être une technique d'approche signifiant « je serais mieux avec toi » !!!... C'était pas censé vouloir dire : « J'ai besoin des conseil d'un magico-psy !! » !!...

Le Survivant tomba à genou en se tenant le ventre.

- Ah Oui Ron !!! Réveille le lion affamé de chaire fraîche qui sommeille en toi !!!

Le rouquin finit par regarder son livre avec une moue triste forcée, prenant un air totalement abattu, essuyant une larme inexistante...

- ... Je suis maudit... Et attend ! Yen a un deuxième derrière !!

- Hein ?

Ron sortit un autre livre, très fin dont le titre éclatant rouge le fit grimacer...

- « 500 QCM pour réussir vos ASPICs... »

° La vache !! C'est le genre de bouquin à pouvoir foutre la trique du réveil à trois heure de l'après midi !!!!°

Le Survivant repartit dans un élan de rire, autant à cause de la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami, que par la remarque ô combien pertinente de sa petite voix intérieure...

Harry remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez, encore agité de petits soubresauts d'hilarité quand il avisa une cadeau volumineux sur sa droite portant son nom, enveloppé dans un joli papier rouge brillant et d'un ruban doré, le tout portant sur le haut l'insigne de Poudlard...

Il lu la note qui l'accompagnait...

« Mon cher Harry,

Joyeux Noël à toi !... Je crois que ce cadeau est EXACTEMENT ce dont tu as besoin...

Gros bisous à toi, passe de jolies fêtes,

A.D. »

La Survivant passa sa main sur l'immense boîte, dans une caresse rêveuse et timide, se disant que oui... en effet, cet objet pourrait bien lui changer la vie...

- Tu n'ouvres pas ? Lui demanda Ron, dont l'air absent de son ami avait éveillé l'intérêt...

Le brun lui adressa un sourire, se leva et fit voler son cadeau derrière lui.

- Excuse moi franchement... Mais j'ai une chose très très importante à faire... je te retrouve au dîner...

- Ah... euh... d'accord...

Le jeune homme remonta au dortoir, se posa sur son lit avec son présent, ferma les rideaux d'un sort, le complétant d'un sort de silence... Tout doucement, il déchira le papier scintillant qui alla s'étaler en jerbe de lumière sur ses draps immaculés... Il découvrit une boite blanche, dont il souleva le couvercle avec lenteur... A l'intérieur, son regard fut happé par un enchevêtrement de métal formant une élégante machine à coudre, autour de laquelle avaient été déposé des dizaines d'échantillons de tissus et de fils... Une notice l'accompagnait où brillait le slogan « Pour que vos rêves deviennent réalité »...

Harry fit un doux sourire à la petite machine brillante. Il la sortit avec précaution et la posa sur son lit. Les premières lueurs du jour se faufilèrent par la fenêtre près de son lit et virent taquinaient la dame d'acier, qui produisit de minuscules étincelles dorées, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses facultés magiques.

De nouveau, le jeune homme passa la main sur elle, comme q'il s'agissait du plus précieux des joyaux...

- ... Toi et moi... Nous allons pouvoir rendre les rêves de quelqu'un que j'ai blessé...

Comme pour montrer son accord, la machine produisit une petite vague de lumière, qui éclaira le temps d'un battement de cil le refuge du Survivant entre ses rideaux rouge et or...

Harry se pencha, et sortit de sous son lit des croquis précis et annotés qu'il déposa en cercle autour de lui...

- Voyons...

Il pris un morceau de tissu noir qu'il étala devant lui et fit léviter une règle, un petit feutre et une paire de ciseaux... Il tailla l'étoffe par des mouvements doux et lents, reflet inversé de l'impatience cognant en lui comme la neige qui martelait le paysage autour de l'école sorcière, forgeant de délicates statues de glaces dans laquelle toute vie semblait emprisonnée.

Il sortit les bobines de fils d'une boite rectangulaire accompagnant la machine, choisit la couleur noire et commença à ourler le tissu avec attention, grognant lorsque ses doigts novices lui faisaient commettre un écart... Remarquant le caractère inexpérimenté de son propriétaire, la machine lui fit lâcher le tissu d'une décharge électrique et entreprit de l'ourler elle-même. Récompensée par un sourire de la part du jeune homme, elle enchanta en même temps l'étoffe...

Harry reprit un autre échantillon d'un beige très clair, un autre blanc, et ce qui lui restait de noir, posa les patrons qu'il avait déjà dessinés puis découpa de nouveau l'étoffe avec un bruit soyeux. Il empila ses découpes sur le coté tandis que son amie de métal d'empressait de les ourler et de les coudre ensemble, le tout avec rapidité, précision et enchantement...

Il récupéra un premier rectangle, sortit de sous son lit une autre petite boîte contenant une série de minuscules boutons, se munit d'une aiguille fine et commença à coudre les cercles brillants, sortant la langue pour réussir à passer le chas, gémissant lorsque l'aiguille rencontrait son doigt au lieu du tissu, se frottant les yeux devant le travail de fourmi qu'il était entrain d'accomplir.

Il se leva quelques secondes, volant du coton dans la salle de bain, dont il remplit les pièces de tissu beige clair avant de lui assembler. Par-dessus, une couche de blanc puis de noir... Une pelote de laine noire fut également dépouillée et le jeune homme passa la nuit, à la lueur d'une bougie, assit au coté de sa machine, à broder ce qu'il espérait être l'instrument de son salut...

°xxXXxx°

Jour 132

9 janvier au soir...

Après le dîner traditionnel dans la Grande Salle, Harry remonta précipitamment à la tour Gryffondor. Il tira de sous son lit un paquet vert et argent d'une quarantaine de centimètres qu'il fixa un bon moment...

-... Ca y est... C'est l'heure... Je dois le faire...

° T'inquiète pas je suis avec toi...°

$... Bizarrement ça me fait plus peur que ça me rassure...$

° Aller Harry !... Mets un pied devant l'autre et allons y... On a assez attendu non ? Et n'oublie pas les paroles du maître : Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Alors dans notre cas, si tout se passe bien : ça devrait être plus que formidable !°

$ Dis donc... Ce n'est pas un orgasme que je vais avoir si tout se passe bien, c'est une vraie catastrophe sismique !$

Le Survivant prit une longue et profonde respiration... Soutenu par ce qui lui restait de courage... Une bonne partie ayant bizarrement entreprit de se faire la malle ce soir là... Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots dans lesquels il tenta de retrouver les couloirs menant aux appartements de Snape...

Etrangement, ses pieds l'y menaient sans encombre... sans réfléchir, sans penser... Juste se laisser aller... Comme si une force extérieure l'y poussait sans alternative... Pourtant, il ralentit à la vision du tableau protégeant la chambre de son professeur...

Les flammes qui auparavant dévastaient le village n'étaient plus... Seules les ruines calcinées subsistaient sous le ciel d'orage, des ombres de faufilant entre les habitations, autant de fantômes sans noms que de peurs sans visage...

- Avada Kedavra...

La voix était mal assurée, légèrement tremblotante, se brisant sur la dernière syllabe pour finir en un murmure... La porte en chêne se découvrit, majestueuse et robuste... comme un ultime rempart destiné à ébranler le petit Gryffondor...

° A trois... Un... deux...trois... °

Le Survivant n'esquissa pas un geste... Hypnotisé par cette porte sombre, terrifié par ce qu'elle cachait...

° Pitié Harry... Ne baisse pas les bras...°

Nouvelle respiration déterminée...

$ Tu as raison ! J'ai vaincu Voldemort, survécu aux cours de Potions et j'ai un magnifique pull dans ma chambre qui ne demande qu'à être porté alors ! UN ! DEUX ! TROIS !!$

Harry donna trois petits coups à l'intensité décroissante... Le premier déterminé, le dernier timide... Quand si chaque pas était destiné à tenter de le faire fuir...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le verrou de la porte se fit entendre et que la lourde porte s'ouvrit...

- Qui est-ce qui...

La vois grave et menaçante du maître des Potions s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les émeraudes paniquées du Survivant, serrant un paquet vert contre sa poitrine...

Visiblement, l'homme avait été dérangé... Sa chemise blanche était défaite sur le haut et les pans de celle-ci tombaient en léger voile caressant doucement ses hanches... Les manches déboutonnées étaient quant à elles remontées jusqu'au coude, image propre de la rébellion pour cet homme ordinairement d'apparence si stricte... Quelques gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient le long de ses cheveux humides, taquinant les prunelles du jeune Gryffondor en rendant transparente la chemise au niveau des épaules... (Pour votre sécurité des bavoirs ont été installés à votre droite dans le but d'éviter toute inondation de votre clavier)

- Potter...

Le sorcier sombre le dévisagea, glaçant son regard aux limites de la folie...

- Hors de ma vue...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui reclaquer la porte au nez, Harry posa la main sur celle-ci et appuya de manière à la garder ouverte...

- Attendez... J'ai quelque chose pour vous... C'est important...

Son professeur leva un sourcil septique...

- Pour moi ? D'important ? Mais voyons bien sûr... Serait ce vos photos dédicacées de mes propres appartements monsieur Potter ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre... Conscient que ce n'était pas en commençant une bataille d'insultes qu'il mènerait à bien els choses... il tendit juste timidement le paquet qu'il serrait à son professeur...

- Non... C'est... euh... Joyeux anniversaire Professeur...

°xxXXxx°

On ne tue pas l'auteur pour coupure intempestive au mauvais endroit Une ptite note pour m'excuser de mon absence prolongée mais la vie d'étudiante est parfois remplie de méandres² et de piège destinés à nous éloigner du droit chemin de la lecture et l'écriture de slash HP/SS... Pour résumer Slytherin fait son Come Back !!!! Tremblez pauvres mortels !!!!


	10. Quand Ptit Harry rencontre Ptit Sévi 2

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur : Ssssslytherin

Genre : Romance / Humour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic !

Rating : M

Notes : Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs ! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès !

PS : Voilà que l'auteur relit sa fic... et se marre ! Par Salazar où j'ai pu aller chercher toutes ses conneries ??? Je préviens tout le monde... Chapitre GUIMAUVE!!! Enfin ya toujours la ptite voix heureusement ! Bonne lecture !

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

**_Chap8 : Quand Ptit Harry rencontre Ptit Sévi : Partie 2_**

Jour 132

- Non... C'est... euh... Joyeux anniversaire Professeur...

°xxXXxx°

Les bras toujours à moitié repliés et tremblant de peur, Harry tenait son présent, attendant le cœur serré la remarque cinglante qui mettait du temps à venir... En effet, le silence avait remplacé les premiers échanges houleux, et la tension faisait vibrer l'air aux alentours des deux protagonistes...

Toujours à moitié caché derrière la porte de sa chambre, le professeur Snape dévisageait le petit Gryffondor apeuré devant lui, tenant son cadeau qui semblait peser une tonne, les yeux dans le vague et baissés, les joues empourprées, la panique semblant l'emporter dans une valse folle au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient sans réaction du maître des cachots...

Le regard de l'aîné dériva sur le paquet vert... Un cadeau...

Un cadeau pour lui...

Severus tenta vaguement de ses remémorer la dernière fois où quelqu'un lui avait ainsi montré son affection... Il se souvenait des sucreries de Dumbledore qui agrémentaient chaque jour devant être fêté... Il se souvenait le papier inlassablement rouge et brillant enveloppant une boîte ensorcelée lui murmurant des mots joyeux... Le sourire qu'il savait se dessiner très lentement sur son visage de marbre, témoin de la douloureuse étincelle de mélancolie qui l'envahissait...

Il se revoyait enfant... adolescent... espionnant avec envie les autres élèves dévorés par le rire sous un arbre de fête... Les mains empressées, le cœur emballé, la chance bien souvent ignorée... Les doigts dévastateurs lorsqu'ils déchiraient sans ménagement le papier doré cachant mille merveilles... Les cris à leur découverte, les rires, les bras tendus, les embrassades...

La solitude...

Replié dans un coin de chambre... Fixant sans cesse l'horizon... Attendant que la journée passe lentement... Avec ses cris de joie qui lui blessaient les oreilles... Puis la nuit tombée... Alors que tout le monde était couché... Il descendait seul, s'approchant de l'arbre enchanteur... Cherchant d'un regard morne le cadeau qu'il espérait toujours découvrir, seul et l'attendant patiemment... Témoin de la seule chose qu'il rêvait à cette époque... Une petite parcelle d'existence dans le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre...

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par une voix tremblante dans laquelle il put discerné les prémices d'un sanglot...

- S'il vous plait... Je l'ai fait spécialement pour vous... J'y ai passé du temps... Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais...

Harry tendit un peu plus les bras, incapable de rester immobile étant donné les tremblements incontrôlables qui l'animaient...

Ses yeux de l'homme s'attardèrent à nouveau sur le présent... D'un geste lent, il tendit la main, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une extrémité, puis l'attira à lui... Le papier sembla crier, l'incitant à l'ouvrir le plus vite possible...

- Entrer Potter...

Tournant le dos à son élève, Severus rentra dans ses appartements, s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de son salon pour caresser du regard le papier irisé...

De son coté, ce fut d'un pas chancelant que le Survivant entra dans les appartements familiers, referma lentement la porte et put ainsi en éprouver la lourdeur, puis s'avança avec lenteur dans le salon éclairé uniquement par un feu de cheminée...

° Du calme ... Respire Harry ! Tu prends une teinte bleutée ! C'est pas le moment de faire le coup du Schtroumpfs à quéquette !!°

$ J'me sens pas bien... J'me sens pas bien... J'me sens pas bien...$

° Poussin ! Respire ! Va pas nous faire une attaque maintenant ! Snape serait obligé de...°

Réfléchissement...

°... De te faire du bouche à bouche pour te réanimer et de te rouler un pelle à t'en nettoyer les intestins! Harry !!! Tourne de l'œil !!!°

$ Oh par Godric...$

Le doux crissement du papier mit fin à cette entrevue... En face de lui, son sombre professeur venait d'ouvrir le paquet... Ses mouvements étaient lents, voulant apprécier chaque instant, chaque centimètre découvert... Replongé malgré lui 20 ans plus tôt, il lui semblait ce soir toucher du bout des doigts une ancienne chimère... Faisant durer ce moment pour le graver dans sa mémoire... L'idée d'une farce quelconque, d'un jeu de vengeance de la part du rouge et or lui avait définitivement échappé de l'esprit... Uniquement omnibulé par le fait que cette fois, ce cadeau était pour lui...

Ecartant le papier soyeux, le professeur posa la main sur ce qu'il sembla être à première vue une laine noire... L'encerclant de ses longs doigts fins, il sortit de la fine prison verte, une poupée de chiffon fabriquée avec soin... Pourvue d'une robe noire à nombreux petits boutons, et visiblement d'une chemise blanche pointant au col et aux manches... Agrémentée d'un pantalon de satin et de petite chaussures de tissu, de longs cheveux noirs de laine, d'yeux obsidienne finement brodés d'une étoile blanche leur donnant de l'éclat, la petite poupée tourna son visage vers le maître des potions et lui fit un joli sourire... Sourire qui s'esquissa en miroir sur son double, qui passa une main attendrie dans les cheveux de laine soyeuse... Magnifique ...

- ... J'ai... J'avais pensé que Harry... pouvait... s'ennuyer lorsque vous étiez absent alors...

De nouveau la phrase mourut avant d'être achevée... Severus se leva en tenant le petit être contre lui, et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor qui releva la tête au fur et à mesure... La conscience de voir le maître des potions se rapprocher de lui, le fit tressaillir violemment et ses yeux se voilèrent d'appréhension... Pourtant le visage souriant de l'homme ne pouvait inspirer aucune peur...

- Allons vérifier s'il lui plait...

Le murmure fut léger, alors que Severus passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre et le Survivant lui suivit de loin... Ce dernier passa la porte pour revoir la pièce où il avait passé tant de temps, les innombrables peluches alourdissant le lit, le bureau croulant sous les papiers, l'immense armoire ses dressant fièrement dans la pièce...

° La découverte de THE caleçons.. ZE !°

Les souvenirs arrachèrent un sourire au visage tendu du Survivant avant qu'il ne disparaisse devant un spectacle déchirant...

Sur un coussin de velours, au dessus du bureau de Snape, son double de chiffon semblait l'incarnation d'un cauchemar d'enfant... Courbé comme un vieillard, les bras ballant, la tête sur le côté dans un flagrant manque de vie, il ne restait de l'être enchanté que des guenilles tentant avec peine de garder forme... Les prunelles étincelantes qu'il avait connues étaient des orbites mortes, des lacs noires sans fonds sur lesquelles la lumière ne se reflétait plus, les privant de tout éclat...

Severus s'approcha, prit la poupée et alla la poser sur un fauteuil, plaçant le petit Severus juste à coté ...

- ...Je peux lui parler ?

La demande était suppliante...

Le maître des potions tourna la tête vers son élève et lui fit un léger signe d'approbation...

Harry s'approcha lentement, et se mit à genoux devant le fauteuil, s'adressant à son double de chiffon...

- Bonsoir Harry... Tu te souviens de moi ?

La poupée releva très légèrement la tête, le fixant de ses yeux couleur Néant, inquisiteurs...

Le gryffondor lui fit un léger sourire réconfortant...

- J'ai cru savoir que tu n'étais pas bien... Alors je t'ai apporté Severus...

Il rapprocha sa création de son double...

- Severus est très gentil et il ne veut pas que tu sois triste... Alors... Peut être est-ce que tu pourrais le laisser s'occuper un peu de toi ?

Sur ses mots, le petit Harry de chiffon tourna très lentement sa tête aux couleurs fades, détaillant son nouvel ami... La poupée Severus était souriante, ses yeux doux fixaient le plus petit, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres brodées...

Il laissa sa tête lourde tomber sur l'épaule de l'être de tissu, pleurant de chaudes larmes noires alors que l'autre poser la joue sur ses cheveux de laine. Des larmes noires coulant sans laisser de traces... Des gouttes de douleur chassées d'une brise révélant de nouveau deux émeraudes dans leurs écrins...

Le véritable Harry adressa un sourire éclatant à son professeur devant cette victoire... Lui permettant de voir que l'homme l'observait depuis le début... Il prit la main que l'adulte finit par lui tendre, et se releva pour faire face à ses yeux... Ses yeux où toute impassibilité avait disparu, laissant place à un champ de bataille où tendresse et douceur bataillaient contre désir et passion...

Un regard qui l'hypnotisait et lui faisait baisser les paupières au fur et à mesure que celui-ci semblait sembler se rapprocher...

- ... Harry...

Puis plus rien... Si ce n'est la délicate présence des lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes...

°xxXXxx°

Aller je coupe ici ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Chapitre GUIMAUUVE !!! Enfin il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute... Prochain chapitre spécial LEMON !!!! Bref un peu moins guimauve... Préférez vous un chapitre dans les règles de l'art slashien perversien... Ou ZE retour de la Ptit Voix et de ses commentaires foireux (qui la va bien pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie !).

Comme j'ai envie de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs (et surtout me faire pardonner les coupages intempestifs au meilleur moment), je leur laisse le choix des armes !

Gros bisous à Tous !!!


	11. Comment qu'on fait Goulou Goulou? V1

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur: Ssssslytherin

Genre: Romance / Humour

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic!

Rating: M

Notes: Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès!

PS: Spéciale dédicace à...Zazaone! Merci pour tes reviews Et ptit coucou habituel à Dekado! Vous Zaime

**Aux lecteurs**: Merci pour vos reviews à tous! Bon comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le concept «petite voix ou pas petite voix» (et vu depuis combien de temps jai pas posté, vous pouvez vous imaginer que la réflexion a été intense!!) je posterai le chapitre en double… deux versions, avec et sans mon atrophiée du bulbe préférée! Ainsi, après avoir bavé, vous pourrez vous poiler... Elle est pas belle la vie?

Sinon beuh…. Désolée pour le temps passé… J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche…

PS: NINI REVIENS JE VAIS MOURIR D'ENNUI!! (Non franchement je me fais chier en ce moment TT)

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

_**Chap11: C'est quand qu'on fait Goulou Goulou Tsing Tsing Tagada Tsoin Tsoin? (1**__**ère**__** version)**_

Nuit 132

Goûtant la délicieuse caresse de la bouche du Serpentard, qui se mouvait sur la sienne sans pour autant en forcer le passage, Harry céda à l'envie de se blottir contre ce dernier, se retrouvant aussitôt entouré de deux bras forts, l'emprisonnant d'une douce chaleur.

Les bras repliés contre la poitrine du maître des potions, le Gryffondor n'était plus conscient que du feu qui leur consumait les lèvres ainsi que des battements de son cœur erratique , en parfait écho avec ce lui de son Professeur...

Dans un soupire, l'homme rompit le contact, arrachant un petit gémissement de frustration au gryffondor et posa le front sur le sien, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, tentant sans succès d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui s'emparer de ses membres et le faisait vibrer...

°Ya un membre qui VIIIBREEE??°

... Un sourire franc se dessina sur le visage du Survivant, dont les joues commençaient à être mouillées des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de la chevelure de jais de son professeur... Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il passa les bras autour de son cou, enroulant délicatement une mèche autour des ses doigts...

- Ça... Ça veut dire que ma poupée vous plait?

Severus laissa échapper un léger rire puis tourna la tête pour aller déposer des légers baisers derrière l'oreille du petit gryffondor...

- Tais-toi... Imbécile... Bien entendu...

Sentant les douces lèvres crépitaient sur la parcelle de peau sensible derrière son oreille, Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer et sa tête bascula légèrement sur le coté, donnant ainsi l'accès à sa gorge. Les lèvres malicieuses prirent aussitôt possession de ce nouveau territoire offert, traçant l'angle de la mâchoire, embrassant avec lenteur la peau fine sous lequel elles sentaient battre un cœur infernal, se logeant au creux de l'épaule du jeune gryffondor alors que celui-ci se tordait en un léger soupire. Severus releva alors la tête, et ses yeux à demi clos croisèrent le regard brûlant vert foncé. Les prunelles dilatées, les lèvres rouges légèrement entrouvertes en écho avec la couleur de ses joues, le jeune homme semblait au bord de la perdition, raccroché uniquement à ce monde par l'étreinte de son Professeur. La vue de ce corps alangui entre ses bras envoya des décharges électriques de plaisir à travers la poitrine de Severus... Décharges crépitant au sein de son corps, descendant rapidement se loger dans son ventre... Puis plus bas... Faisant frémir et doucement se gorger son membre, à la vue seule de ce presque-enfant éperdu. Cette vue... Ordonnant à ses dents de presser légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le gryffondor frémissait sous la brûlure de son regard, plongé dans les abysses d'onyx étincelants de désir.

Snape approcha de nouveau son visage, effleurant tout d'abord les lèvres d'Harry des siennes, retraçant leur contour d'un souffle. Puis darda le bout de sa langue, caressa la commissure des lèvres closes du jeune homme, qui sous la caresse légèrement humide desserra la mâchoire, laissant cette langue capricieuse se loger dans sa bouche et glisser contre sa consoeur, lui arrachant des gémissements de délice alors qu'il se blottissait sans retenue.

- Harry... Tu es enfin là...

Le maître des potions glissa d'un geste lent sa main sous le pull du survivant, caressant la peau veloutée de ses reins, envoyant des décharges électriques dans le ventre de son cadet.  
Le jeune Gryffondor gémit sous le feu qui s'infiltrait dans ses jambes pour les faire trembler, sous les étincelles qui faisaient crépiter son membre douloureusement engorgé dans ses vêtements.

- Sev... murmura le petit brun, étouffé par sa propre chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, enivré par la douce appréhension de ces caresses tant désirées…

- Chut… Souffla ce dernier, les yeux noyés de douceur et de tendresse. N'ai pas peur…. Je te protège…

Sur ces mots, il fit passer le fin pull par-dessus les épaules du joueur de Quidditch, révélant une peau pale, légèrement plus ambrée que la sienne, les muscles délicats mais bien dessinés, les courbes à la fois ondulantes et plus carrées, symbole du passage à l'âge adulte d'un être mature depuis déjà trop longtemps…

Le Serpentard courba la tête, savourant de ses lèvres fines et avides la gorge offerte du jeune homme, lui arrachant des soupires de bien-être lorsqu'il entreprit de lui mordre gentiment l'épaule, le marquant comme sien tandis qu'il se mouvait vers la chaire tendre et rosé de sa poitrine…

Le Gryffondor sentit sa chaire se gonfler à le blesser lorsqu'une langue sinueuse vint encercler un de ses tétons, suivi par de légers pincements de lèvres torturant le bouton sensible, aspirant jusqu'à limite du supportable, jusqu'à ce que le froid de dents gourmandes ne glisse dans son sang l'excitation d'une légère peur.

La bouche du Maître des cachots dansait sur sa peau en mille volutes, se détachant des boutons meurtris pour sucer le goût délicat de ses flancs, gagnant en voracité lorsqu'il atteignit l'impatience de son ventre…

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir difficilement contenu, la respiration erratique, Harry entre-ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son Professeur s'agenouillant avec lenteur devant lui, dévorant son abdomen, torturant son nombril du bout de la langue, les tracés frais de sa salive enflamment ses reins déjà engorgés d'anticipation…

- Qu'est ce que… commença-t-il… interrompu par une vague de plaisir lorsque Severus posa le bout de ses doigts fins sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon…

- N'ais crainte…

Le maître des cachots approcha doucement son visage de la preuve flagrante du désir de son élève, puis posa le visage sur le tissu, frottant de manière presque révérante le sexe gonflé dans sa prison de textile.

- Huumm…

Encouragé par les sons ensorcelant des gémissements de son amant, Severus tourna légèrement la tête, se retrouvant en face des tourments du Gryffondor…

- Je vais t'apprendre le plaisir…

La honte se mit à lui rougir les joues lorsqu'un gémissement rauque, gravement empreint de l'excitation animale qui lui battait les entrailles, s'échappa de sa gorge en réponse à la douce caresse du tissu qui glissait le long de ses jambes. La gêne de se voir ainsi révélé aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait, impunément dressé et tremblant, obligea les paupières du Gryffondor à se refermer d'elles-mêmes, tandis que sa langue se mit à courir sur ses dents, affamée des plaisirs qui se dessinaient entre ses hanches.

Un hoquet se logea au plus profond de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du serpentard lui caressait la chair tuméfiée de son gland, se mouvoir le long de son désir sans jamais le toucher, s'y approcher jusqu'à sentir l'humidité de sa respiration calme, imaginer les lèvres prêtes à le dévorer s'écarter à sa venue. La chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui lorsque les lèvres tièdes se refermèrent sur l'extrémité de sa verge impatiente, délicieusement oppressée dans l'antre chaud qui l'emprisonner et le tenait en son pouvoir. En réponse aux sons désespérés émis par le rouge et or, et à la main crispée qui se glissait dans ses cheveux pour lui ordonner d'en faire sa proie, Severus se mit à suçoter gentiment la chair quémandeuse, alternant les pressions de ses lèvres sur le large bouton pourpre, et les jeux de sa langue, glissant lentement le long des veines saillantes du sexe reposant au creux de sa main. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient du bout des doigts en sentant la verge frémir de ses attentions, une goutte brillante de plaisir salé perlant en son sommet qu'il s'empressa de récolter, léchant son amertume sur le gland rosé suintant du plaisir de son élève. Les légers cris suppliant du jeune brun, ses doigts agrippés dans ses mèches, ses pressions qui lui insufflaient de le faire souffrir de bien-être amenèrent le maître des potions à prendre entièrement dans sa bouche le désir gonflé de son élève, le sexe tapant doucement contre l'intérieur de ses joues, envoyant les décharges salvatrices dans le corps du jeune-homme. Harry se courba lorsqu'il sentit une vague venir se briser contre ses reins, agrippant comme il pouvait aux épaules de son aîné lorsque le plaisir le submergea et qu'il se répandit d'un grognement sourd au fond de la gorge du Serpentard avant de s'effondrer sur le lit derrière lui, le front déjà noyé de gouttes de sueur.

Le gryffondor tenta tout d'abord de calmer sa respiration acharné, un bras paresseusement replié aux dessus de ses yeux pour chasser les étoiles brillantes qui occultaient momentanément sa vision, mais lui rappelaient la déferlante effrayante qui s'étaient emparée de son cœur et de ses entrailles. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en sentant le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à ses côtés, une main fine et fraîche passant délicatement le long de sa joue. Ses yeux se rouvrir pour apercevoir le Directeur de Serpentard allongé à ses côtés, le regard tendre et animal à la fois, la tête maintenue sur un de ses poings et un pant de sa chemise légèrement remontée, dévoilant la blancheur pure d'une partie de son ventre. Hypnotisé par la clarté surnaturelle encré entre les deux barrières de tissus, Harry tendit un bras et en apprécia voluptueusement la douceur, glissant le bout de ses doigts sans s'apercevoir du tourment qu'il affligeait au plus âgé.

- Harry….

Le jeune homme s'empara du bras du Professeur des Potions et l'attira lentement contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser chaste.

- Fais-moi l'amour Severus…

Le visage du Maitre des Cachots refléta quelques instants la surprise devant l'audace de son étudiant, mais ses traits se firent rieurs en avisant le sourire radieux de Harry alors qu'il tenta maladroitement de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise transparente sur les épaules, là où l'eau avait ruisselé en serpentins irréguliers.

Les yeux embués et le regard encré dans les obsidiennes sans fond du Serpentard, Harry fit glisser lentement l'étoffe blanche des épaules de son amant, admirant à chaque centimètre découvert la peau pâle parfois zébrée de cicatrices, gravant dans sa mémoire ses instants magiques où il sentait son cœur bien au dessus des supplications de son corps. Il posa ses lèvres à la base de la gorge de son ainé, respirant l'odeur complexe et musquée d'herbes magiques de l'homme, tandis qu'il sentit les derniers remparts entre leurs peaux disparaître. Le Gryffondor savoura la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau lorsque celle-ci rencontre sa consœur, humidité contre humidité, frissons contre frissons lorsque le poids du Maitre des Potions se fit sentir sur sa poitrine, les hanches s'emboitant parfaitement entre ses jambes pour frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Severus trouva rapidement la bouche du jeune homme pour avaler son gémissement de plaisir, lui soulevant doucement les hanches pour se glisser entre ses reins. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la douleur, mais n'eut pas le temps de penser que sa bouche se fit ravager par les lèvres expertes du Serpentard, emmenant sa langue dans une danse complexe qui lui fit tourner la tête et perdre pied à la réalité. Puis plus rien… Si ce n'est des vagues de plaisirs intenses déferlantes entre ses jambes, courant en écho sur son sexe douloureux d'excitation, les lèvres omniprésentes de Severus, l'humidité de leurs sueurs se mêlant entre leurs corps, la caresse râpeuse des peaux s'entrechoquant, se frottant, se griffant… Les souffles rauques, les râles de plaisir, les gémissements non contenus susurrant de manière obscène l'extase qui les emporte. La chaleur en lui, se répandant dans un souffle tandis que le corps anguleux de son amant s'effondrait à ses côtés et le ramener près de lui, tout près.

Au dehors, le saule-cogneur s'ébroua faisant s'envoler dans l'aurore du ciel, de minuscules papillons de glace qui disparurent lorsqu'ils rencontraient une lumière douceureuse... L'hiver disparu étrangement tôt cette année là...

°xxXXxx°

Fin de la première version ^^

Me revoilà mes choupis!!!! \o/


	12. Comment qu'on fait Goulou Goulou? V2

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

Auteur: Ssssslytherin

Genre: Romance / Humour

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée complètement farfelue de cette fic!

Rating: M

Notes: Ne prend pas compte du Tome 6. Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs! La petite voix est contente d'avoir tant de succès!

PS: Spéciale dédicasse à Ishtar ^^ T'as vu on est re-là !

Spéciale dédicasse 2 à Noweria !!! Fais péter les reviews j'adoooorrrrree!!!! XD

On est d'accord, la version précédente était une bonne guimauve : pour cause, la Ptite Voix était pas là, comme certains lecteurs l'avaient demandé. Mais  
comme promis retour au source avec votre perversitude dévouée, votre testostérone concentrée, celle qui vous déglingue une belle histoire d'amour pour en  
faire un film des plus triple X en moins de 30 secondes ! Bref, accrochez vous à vs sièges, fermez les écoutilles et écartez les saucisses la Ptite Voix est  
de retour !!!!!!! \o/

Nb: Pour Naia: T'as raison Harry est très gonzesse dans ce passage :) Mais pour une fois y'a une raison ^^ C'est basiquement le point de départ de la suite des Petites Peluches, qui commencera par une dispute éclatante entre notre Sévy et notre Ryry! (oooh spoiler!) La Fabuleuse Histoire du Journal Chopeur de Noix (comment ça jsuis pas douée pour les titres XD) va être intégralement ré-écrite et suivra en gros l'évolution d'Harry du point de vue maturité (sexuelle aussi sinon la ptite Voix va faire la gueule ^^)  
Les Petites Peluches seront en fait une trilogie (promis j'écrirai plus vite XD) avec l'arrivée dans le dernier opus d'un personnage explosif plongeant Poudlard dans la débauche la plus totale XD A bientôt en tout cas! \o/

°xxXXxx°

**Les Petites Peluches Perverses du Professeur Snape**

_**Chap11: C'est quand qu'on fait Goulou Goulou Tsing Tsing Tagada Tsoin Tsoin? (2eme**__** version)**_

Nuit 132

Goûtant la délicieuse caresse de la bouche du Serpentard, qui se mouvait sur la sienne sans pour autant en forcer le passage, Harry céda à l'envie de seblottir contre ce dernier, se retrouvant aussitôt entouré de deux bras forts, l'emprisonnant d'une douce bras repliés contre la poitrine du maître des potions, le Gryffondor n'était plus conscient que du feu qui leur consumait les lèvres ainsi que desbattements de son cœur erratique , en parfait écho avec ce lui de son Professeur....

**° L'écho je vais le faire en jouant du Tam-Tam sur tes tites fesses d'amour beau brun !!!°**

_$ Me dis pas que tu vas tout commenter pendant que j'essaye de rendre ce moment débordant d'amour et de romantisme!!!$_

**° La guimauve ça dégouline trop à mon goût! Si ça doit dégouliner dans cette histoire, ça sera sa confiture par mon tit trou de tartine! Alors si tu veuxpasser au grilloir, rentre un peu ta brioche!!!***

_$... En gros le sexe c'est une question de boulangerie quoi... $_

**° Et vu la taille de ta baguette, faut pas longtemps pour faire monter la pâte MOUAHAHAH!!°**

Dans un soupire, l'homme rompit le contact, arrachant un petit gémissement de frustration au gryffondor et posa le front sur le sien, tout en gardant lesyeux fermés, tentant sans succès d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui s'emparer de ses membres et le faisait vibrer...

**° Ya un membre qui VIIIBREEE ???°**

..... Un sourire franc se dessina sur le visage du Survivant, dont les joues commençaient à être mouillées des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de la chevelure de jais de son professeur... Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il passa les bras autour de son cou, enroulant délicatement une mèche autour des ses doigts....

- Ca.... Ca veut dire que ma poupée vous plait ?

**° Et que ton pucelage va aller rejoindre le bikini de Tante Pétunia au museum d'histoire surnaturelle des Arts Préhistoriques !°**

Severus laissa échapper un léger rire puis tourna la tête pour aller déposer des légers baisers derrière l'oreille du petit gryffondor....

- Tais toi... Imbécile... Bien entendu....

Sentant les douces lèvres crépitaient sur la parcelle de peau sensible derrière son oreille, Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer et sa tête bascula légèrement sur le coté, donnant ainsi l'accès à sa gorge. Les lèvres malicieuses prirent aussitôt possession de ce nouveau territoire offert, traçant l'angle de la mâchoire, embrassant avec lenteur la peau fine sous lequel elles sentaient battre un cœur infernal, se logeant au creux de l'épaule du jeune gryffondor alors que celui-ci se tordait en un léger soupire. Severus releva alors la tête, et ses yeux à demi clos croisèrent le regard brûlant vert foncé. Les prunelles dilatées, les lèvres rouges légèrement entrouvertes en écho avec la couleur de ses joues, le jeune homme semblait au bord de la perdition, raccroché uniquement à ce monde par l'étreinte de son Professeur. La vue de ce corps alangui entre ses bras envoya des décharges électriques de plaisir à travers la poitrine de Severus... Décharges crépitant au sein de son corps, descendant rapidement se loger dans son ventre... Puis plus bas... Faisant frémir et doucement se gorger son membre, à la vue seule de ce presque-enfant éperdu. Cette vue... Ordonnant à ses dents de presser légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que le gryffondor frémissait sous la brûlure de son regard, plongé dans les abysses d'onyx étincelants de désir.

**° Sous l'écarteur de ma trique, Il y a quelques chose de magique iiiiique!! On a toute la nuit pour niquer!! yeeaaah!!!! En attendant, viens m'suc..°**

_$ PAF!!!!! $_

**° AA AAa aA aAah oui encoooooore!!!! Hit me baby one more tiiime!!°**

_$ Meurtre... Enfer... Damnation... $_

**° Le Top 10 des années 90! Dorothée et les Musclés en Live!!°**

_$ Suicide......$_

Snape approcha de nouveau son visage, effleurant tout d'abord les lèvres d'Harry des siennes, retraçant leur contour d'un souffle. Puis darda le bout de salangue, caressa la commissure des lèvres closes du jeune homme, qui sous la caresse légèrement humide desserra la mâchoire, laissant cette langue capricieusese loger dans sa bouche et glisser contre sa consoeur, lui arrachant des gémissements de délice alors qu'il se blottissait sans retenue.

- Harry... Tu es enfin là...

**°Et y'est pas seul !!!! Pour le prix d'un Harry acheté, un Harry offert dans son mini boxer-string simili cuir !!!!!!! °**

_$ Comment casser l'ambiance en 3 secondes top chrono $_

**°Arrête, la peau de bête c'est cool!!!°**

Le maître des potions glissa d'un geste lent sa main sous le pull du survivant, caressant la peau veloutée de ses reins, envoyant des décharges électriquesdans le ventre de son cadet.

Le jeune Gryffondor gémit sous le feu qui s'infiltrait dans ses jambes pour les faire trembler, sous les étincelles qui faisaient crépiter son membredouloureusement engorgé dans ses vêtements.

- Sev... murmura le petit brun, étouffé par sa propre chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, enivré par la douce appréhension de ces caresses tant désirées…

- Chut… Souffla ce dernier, les yeux noyés de douceur et de tendresse. N'ai pas peur…. Je te protège…

Sur ces mots, il fit passer le fin pull par-dessus les épaules du joueur de Quidditch, révélant une peau pale, légèrement plus ambrée que la sienne, lesmuscles délicats mais bien dessinés, les courbes à la fois ondulantes et plus carrées, symbole du passage à l'âge adulte d'un être mature depuis déjà troplongtemps…Le Serpentard courba la tête, savourant de ses lèvres fines et avides la gorge offerte du jeune homme, lui arrachant des soupires de bien-être lorsqu'ilentreprit de lui mordre gentiment l'épaule, le marquant comme sien tandis qu'il se mouvait vers la chaire tendre et rosé de sa poitrine…Le Gryffondor sentit sa chaire se gonfler à le blesser lorsqu'une langue sinueuse vint encercler un de ses tétons, suivi par de légers pincements de lèvres torturant le bouton sensible, aspirant jusqu'à limite du supportable, jusqu'à ce que le froid de dents gourmandes ne glisse dans son sang l'excitation d'une légère peur.

**° Sévy, la plus chaude des boissons froides!!!°**

La bouche du Maître des cachots dansait sur sa peau en mille volutes, se détachant des boutons meurtris pour sucer le goût délicat de ses flancs, gagnant envoracité lorsqu'il atteignit l'impatience de son ventre…Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir difficilement contenu, la respiration erratique, Harry entre-ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son Professeur s'agenouillant avec lenteur devant lui, dévorant son abdomen, torturant son nombril du bout de la langue, les tracés frais de sa salive enflamment ses reinsdéjà engorgés d'anticipation…La honte se mit à lui rougir les joues lorsqu'un gémissement rauque, gravement empreint de l'excitation animale qui lui battait les entrailles, s'échappa desa gorge en réponse à la douce caresse du tissu qui glissait le long de ses jambes. La gêne de se voir ainsi révélé aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait,impunément dressé et tremblant, obligea les paupières du Gryffondor à se refermer d'elles-mêmes, tandis que sa langue se mit à courir sur ses dents, affamée des plaisirs qui se dessinaient entre ses hanches.

**° Je sais que tu aimes le bâton de berger !!! Vas-y prends moi pour Justin Bridoux!!!!°**

Un hoquet se logea au plus profond de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du serpentard lui caressait la chair tuméfiée de son gland, se mouvoir le long de son désir sans jamais le toucher, s'y approcher jusqu'à sentir l'humidité de sa respiration calme, imaginer les lèvres prêtes à le dévorer s'écarter à sa venue.

**° Passe la seconde j'suis pas un diesel moi j'démarre au 1000ème de tour!!!!°**

La chambre se mit à tourner autour de lui lorsque les lèvres tièdes se refermèrent sur l'extrémité de sa verge impatiente, délicieusement oppressée dans l'antre chaud qui l'emprisonner et le tenait en son pouvoir. En réponse aux sons désespérés émis par le rouge et or, et à la main crispée qui se glissait dansses cheveux pour lui ordonner d'en faire sa proie, Severus se mit à suçoter gentiment la chair quémandeuse, alternant les pressions de ses lèvres sur le large bouton pourpre, et les jeux de sa langue, glissant lentement le long des veines saillantes du sexe reposant au creux de sa main. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient du bout des doigts en sentant la verge frémir de ses attentions, une goutte brillante de plaisir salé perlant en son sommet qu'il s'empressa de récolter, léchant son amertume sur le gland rosé suintant du plaisir de son élève. Les légers cris suppliant du jeune brun, ses doigts agrippés dans ses mèches, ses pressions qui lui insufflaient de le faire souffrir de bien-être amenèrent le maître des potions à prendre entièrement dans sa bouche le désir gonflé de son élève, le sexe tapant doucement contre l'intérieur de ses joues, envoyant les décharges salvatrices dans le corps du jeune-homme.

**° ROOOAH Vas-y prends ma saucisse de Strasbourg dans ton hot-dog mon chou !!! C'est comme ça que je conçois les choses moi : en SANDWICH !!!°**

Harry se courba lorsqu'il sentit une vague venir se briser contre ses reins, agrippant comme il pouvait aux épaules de son aîné lorsque le plaisir le submergea et qu'il se répandit d'un grognement sourd au fond de la gorge du Serpentard avant de s'effondrer sur le lit derrière lui, le front déjà noyé de gouttes de sueur.

**° .o. /o. /o\ Go\ GoG \o/ HEeeeey Macarena!!!°**

Le gryffondor tenta tout d'abord de calmer sa respiration acharné, un bras paresseusement replié aux dessus de ses yeux pour chasser les étoiles brillantes qui occultaient momentanément sa vision, mais lui rappelaient la déferlante effrayante qui s'étaient emparée de son cœur et de ses entrailles. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en sentant le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à ses côtés, une main fine et fraîche passant délicatement le long de sa joue. Ses yeux se rouvrir pour apercevoir le Directeur de Serpentard allongé à ses côtés, le regard tendre et animal à la fois, la tête maintenue sur un de ses poings et un pant de sa chemise légèrement remontée, dévoilant la blancheur pure d'une partie de son ventre. Hypnotisé par la clarté surnaturelle encré entre les deux barrières de tissus, Harry tendit un bras et en apprécia voluptueusement la douceur, glissant le bout de ses doigts sans s'apercevoir du tourment qu'il affligeait au plus âgé.

- Harry….

Le jeune homme s'empara du bras du Professeur des Potions et l'attira lentement contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser chaste.

- Fais-moi l'amour Severus…

**° BAISE MOIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! °**

Le visage du Maitre des Cachots refléta quelques instants la surprise devant l'audace de son étudiant, mais ses traits se firent rieurs en avisant le sourire radieux de Harry alors qu'il tenta maladroitement de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise transparente sur les épaules, là où l'eau avait ruisselé en serpentins irréguliers.

**° C'est pas de l'eau c'est ma bave!°**

_$ Ben comment tu fais pour baver la bouche fermer vieille limace purulente? $_

**°Les mystères de la tuyauterie connectée à ma grosse antenne rétractile!!°**

Les yeux embués et le regard encré dans les obsidiennes sans fond du Serpentard, Harry fit glisser lentement l'étoffe blanche des épaules de son amant, admirant à chaque centimètre découvert la peau pâle parfois zébrée de cicatrices, gravant dans sa mémoire ses instants magiques où il sentait son cœur bien au dessus des supplications des corps. Il posa ses lèvres à la base de la gorge de son ainé, respirant l'odeur complexe et musquée d'herbes magiques de l'homme, tandis qu'il sentit les derniers remparts entre leurs peaux disparaître. Le Gryffondor savoura la chaleur se répandre sur sa peau lorsque celle-ci rencontre sa consœur, humidité contre humidité, frissons contre frissons lorsque le poids du Maitre des Potions se fit sentir sur sa poitrine, les hanches s'emboitant parfaitement entre ses jambes pour frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Severus trouva rapidement la bouche du jeune homme pour avaler son gémissement de plaisir, lui soulevant doucement les hanches pour se glisser entre ses reins. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la douleur, mais n'eut pas le temps de penser que sa bouche se fit ravager par les lèvres expertes du Serpentard, emmenant sa langue dans une danse complexe qui lui fit tourner la tête et perdre pied à la réalité. Puis plus rien…

**° En un mot c'est là où je devrais me la fermer c'est ça hein?? °**

_$ Des promesses, des promesses....$_

Si ce n'est des vagues de plaisirs intenses déferlantes entre ses jambes, courant en écho sur son sexe douloureux d'excitation, les lèvres omniprésentes de Severus, l'humidité de leurs sueurs se mêlant entre leurs corps, la caresse râpeuse des peaux s'entrechoquant, se frottant, se griffant… Les souffles rauques, les râles de plaisir, les gémissements non contenus susurrant de manière obscène l'extase qui les emporte. La chaleur en lui, se répandant dans un souffle tandis que le corps anguleux de son amant s'effondrait à ses côtés et le ramener près de lui, tout près.

**°... On recommence.???°**

Au dehors, le saule-cogneur s'ébroua faisant s'envoler dans l'aurore du ciel, de minuscules papillons de glace qui disparurent lorsqu'ils rencontraient une lumière douceureuse... L'hiver disparu étrangement tôt cette année là...


End file.
